She is Mine
by Lucifionne
Summary: Chapter 11 Apdet! /"Sakura..." gumamnya di puncak kepala Sakura. "...kini aku sadar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat dirimu..." Sakura membeku. /kalo ada typo, tolong beritahu! akan segera di edit :D/HIATUS untuk sementara waktu
1. Chapter 1

She is Mine

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mila Rikudo Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.

*

*

*

Panas terik matahari membakar kota dibagian utara Jepang bernama Konoha. Konoha merupakan salah satu kota termaju di Jepang. Siang ataupun malam hari, jalan raya ramai dipadati kendaraan bermotor ataupun pejalan kaki. Dan siang hari ini, salah satu pejalan kaki yang menjadi korban keganasan sinar matahari adalah gadis cantik berumur 16 tahun yang baru pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya dikota ini. Sakura Haruno—ialah gadis muda yang merantau kekota besar ini untuk menuntut ilmu—mengenyam bangku SMA tepatnya. Alasannya meninggalkan Kirigakure—desa asalnya—adalah, disana jarang sekali ada SMA, kalaupun ada—kualitasnya bisa dibilang dibawah standar.

Dan… atas kebijakan kedua orang tuanya—Asuma dan Kurenai—Sakura akan dititipkan disebuah keluarga kaya yang merupakan sahabat dari Asuma—ayahnya.

"Ya ampun, apa masih jauh ya?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil membaca secarik kertas digenggaman tangannya dimana alamat rumah yang akan dituju tertera disitu. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi nih…" keluh Sakura. Tentu saja dia mengeluh bukan tanpa alasan. Banyak alasan yang mewajibkannya untuk mengeluh; satu, kerongkongannya sudah kering kerontang—sangat haus. Dua, punggungnya sudah sangat pegal karena terus memikul ranselnya yang beratnya bukan main. Tiga, dia telah berjalan kaki sejak sejam yang lalu dibawah terik matahari. Empat, hah sudahlah, tidak usah dituliskan lagi—kasihan juga melihatnya menderita.

Akhirnya, Sakura bisa bernafas lega. Saat ini dia telah berdiri didepan gerbang besar yang diatasnya bertuliskan `Komplek Griya Pratama I`. komplek dimana rumah tujuannya berada disini.

"Akhirnya sampai juga dikomplek ini." Tanpa banyak menunda waktu, Sakura langsung masuk kekomplek itu.

"…81, 82, 83…. Ini dia no 84." Sakura lalu menuju kearah rumah berpagar besi hitam yang bernomor 84. karena tak dikunci, Sakura langsung masuk saja kedalam.

**Ting Tong**. Sakura menekan bel yang ada didekat pintu besar bercat putih dan ada sedikit ukiran didaun pintu itu.

.

5 menit. Tak ada respon.

.

Sakurakembali menekan bel. Ting Tong.

.

5 menit.

Masih sama—tak ada respon.

'Mungkin tidak ada orang.' Batinnya. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk dilantai teras rumah itu—namun menundanya saat terdengar suara seperti seorang yang akan membuka pintu.

**Klek**. Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah pria tampan dengan model rambut yang tidak biasa namun biasa (?)—karena bisa kita temukan pada bokong hewan ternak—ayam.

"Hai…" ucap Sakura sambil (berusaha) tersenyum ditengah penderitaanya.

Orang yang membuka pintu tadi bukannya menjawab atau membalas—malah sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Sakura yang sedikit compang camping.

"Aku Saku—"

"Sai!! Tolong ambilkan uang receh. Ada pengemis nih!!" teriak orang yang membuka pintu tadi dengan santainya.

"A-apa? Apa-apaan kau? Aku bukan pengemis!!" bantah Sakura. Siapa juga yang mau dibilang pengemis?

"Apanya yang bukan pengemis? Jelas-jelas tampangmu dekil begini." Ucap orang yang tadi membuka pintu. Memang sih kalau diperhatikan sekilas saja—penampilan Sakura saat ini benar-benar aneh. Dengan rambut pink acak-acakan, keringat mengalir disekitar jidat lebarnya…. Dan tak bisa dideskripsikan lagi.

"Pokoknya aku bukan pengemis!!"

"Terserah kau saja!"

**BRAKK**. Pintu ditutup.

"Hei… apa-apaan kau?? Buka pintunya!!" teriak sakura dari luar rumah.

"Enak saja. Pergi sana. Dasar orang gila!"

"Aku bukan orang gila. Aku ini Sakura…!!"

"Aku tidak perduli. Mau Sakura, sakuri, sukurin… itu bukan urusanku!"

Tiba-tiba wanita yang umurnya kira-kira 37 tahun berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Sasuke, ada ribut-ribut apa?" Tanya wanita yang umurnya kira-kira 37 tahun tadi.

"Ini Bu, ada orang gila maksa mau masuk kerumah kita." Jawab lelaki bermodel rambut yang tidak biasa tadi—yang dipanggil Sasuke.

"orang gila? Coba ibu liat." Lalu wanita ini membuka pintu—dan mendapati Sakura yang kondisinya setengah hidup (?).

"Ya ampun Sakura…!!"

"Tante Mikoto…" ucap Sakura lalu pingsan dan secara refleks Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir menyentuh lantai kedalam pelukannya. Lalu atas perintah sang Ibu, Sasuke membawanya keruang tamu. Lalu membaringkan Sakura diatas sofa.

"Sasuke tolong ambilkan air dingin. Dia pasti kehausan." Perintah Mikoto.

"Baik Bu." Sasuke lalu melesat kedapur. Sementara itu Mikoto mengipaskan Sakura dengan majalah yang tergeletak diatas meja.

.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke telah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa segelas air dingin lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sakura, anak teman Ayah dan Ibu, Asuma dan Kurenai."

"Kenapa dia bisa kesini?"

"Dia ke Konoha karena akan meneruskan sekolahnya. Dan selama di Konoha—dia akan tinggal disini—bersama kita."

…

…

"APA!!! Tinggal disini??"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Mikoto

Tiba-tiba.

"Wah… ada apa ini?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang. "siapa wanita ini?"

"Dia Sakura." Jawab Mikoto

"Oh, wanita yang akan tinggal dirumah kita itu ya? Cantik juga." Ucap lelaki berkulit pucat ini.

"Sai? Kau sudah gila. Jadi kau menyetujui kalau ada perempuan tinggal dirmuah kita?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku tidak suka!"

.

Perlahan… mata Sakura terbuka. "Aduh… aku dimana nih?" tanyanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Tentu saja dirumahku! Kau jangan pura-pura amnesia!" jawab Sasuke

"Sudah baikan Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Hai, aku Sai." Ucap lelaki berkulit pucat tadi.

"Sakura…" jawab Sakura

Tak ada angin tak ada badai, Sasuke langsung pergi dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia itu memang aneh." Jawab Sai

"Oh… ehn… wajah kalian berdua mirip ya," ucap Sakura

"Tentu saja. Kami 'kan kembar." Jawab Sai

"Oh jadi kalian kembar ya? Pantas saja."

"Tapi meskipun kembar, kami sangat berbeda."

"Iya, sudah kelihatan. Kau sangat baik—suka tersenyum. Sedangkan dia, suka marah-marah. Menyebalkan!"

"Ehn… Sakura ayo kami antar kekamarmu." Ucap Mikoto

"I-iya-iya."

Lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju kekamar Sakura.

***

---TBC---

**Hai hai hai…. Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Kali ini saya publish fic baru lagi, yang gak kalah gaje dan aneh seperti fic-fic saya sebelumnya (tapi nekat dipublish). Ceritanya Sasuke dan Sai itu kembar, entar mereka memperebutkan Sakura… hehehe…**

**Saya mau ucapin makasih aja buat yang mau baca. Dan saya juga gak tahu fic ini akan dilanjutin ato nggak. Jadi…**

**Keep Or Delete?**

**Thanks… :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)  
**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.

**Chapter #2**

.

.

.

Lalu mereka bersama-sama menuju kekamar Sakura. Dalam perjalanan yang singkat itu, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Jadi, kau kesini karena akan melanjutkan sekolahmu?" Tanya Sai—sambil membawakan ransel sakura yang beratnya kalau ditimbang mungkin timbangannya bisa rusak (lebay).

"Ya begitulah. Ayahku bilang, di Kirigakure tidak ada sekolah yang bagus. Jadi aku disuruh jauh-jauh sekolah disini."

"Berarti Ayahmu itu ayah yang baik, perduli terhadap pendidikan anaknya." Sai sok memuji Ayah Sakura.

"Ya begitulah. Hn… Sasuke itu, apa dia selalu begitu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?"

"Ya begitulah, dari pengalamanku menjadi saudara kembarnya selama 17 tahun, dia itu tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan wanita. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa." Ucap Sai

"Benarkah? Apa dia itu pernah trauma karena ditinggal wanita?" sakura mulai menginterogasi

Sai menggeleng "Sudah kubilang 'kan, dia itu tidak suka dekat-dekat dengan wanita, bagaimana bisa punya pacar."

"Apa jangan-jangan… Sasuke… Yaoi?"

Sai sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura barusan—berusaha menahan tawanya. "Itu tidak mungkin. Aku yakin kalau kakakku itu masih normal."

"Tapi bagiku, tetap saja hal itu tidak boleh dibiarkan. Sasuke harus punya teman seorang wanita. Hmm… sepertinya aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi temannya!" Sakura bersemangat.

"Hmm, kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin, meskipun Sasuke keliatan menyebalkan begitu, dia pasti punya hati juga?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Sakura, sudah sampai. Ini kamar barumu!" ucap Mikoto. Mikoto lalu membuka sebuah kamar yang diapit oleh dua ruangan dikiri dan kanannya. "sebelah kanan, kamarnya Sasuke, lalu yang sebelah kiri, kamarnya Sai. Aku harap kalian bisa rukun," lanjut Mikoto

"Ya, terimakasih tante," Ucap Sakura. Mikoto membuka kamar baru Sakura tadi. Ya… seperti ruangan yang tak pernah ditempati lainnya. Tentu saja keadaan kamar itu cukup kotor, didiami debu-debu yang mengandung partikel-partikel berbahaya yang menjadi rumah bagi virus-bakteri-kuman yang merupakan sumber dari pada segala penyakit (lebay).

"Hatchii!" Sakura bersin, karena menghirup udara yang tidak steril tadi. "kita akan membersihkannya 'kan?"

"Iya, tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sai

**KRIEET**

Terdengar pintu disebelah kanan kamar Sakura terbuka—yang berarti ada seseorang yang keluar dari kandangnya-eh kamarnya.

"Haa… kebetulan sekali. Sasuke, Bantu sakura dan Sai membersihkan kamar Sakura ya?" pinta Mikoto

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamarnya langsung masang muka WTF, "Kenapa aku harus membantu mereka? Merepotkan saja." Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kau tidak lihat dia kelelahan seperti ini?" Ucap Sai. Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Sakura yang seakan hidupnya tinggal menghitung hari.

"Aku mohon. Kau membantu kami. Pekerjaan ini akan cepat selesai kalau dikerjakan bersama." Ucap Sakura ditambah senyum super manis.

"Iya, dan juga—Sakura memang membutuhkan lelaki perkasa seperti kita!" ucap Sai. Dan semua yang ada disitu langsung men-deathglare Sai. "eh, maksudku, Sakura itu butuh lelaki perkasa yang tenaganya kuat. Agar bisa lebih lama membantunya membersihkan kamarnya sampai mengkilap. Begitu. Hehe." Ucap Sai—diakhiri senyum palsunya.

"Kau saja, kau 'kan perkasa. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal semacam ini." Ucap Sasuke

"Sasuke, mengapa kau berkata begitu? Sekali-kali, kau harus bersikap baik kepada perempuan." Ucap Mikoto. Mendengar perkataan sang Ibu, mau tak mau Sasuke akhirnya merubah fikirannya—Sasuke memang menurut kepada Ibunya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalian puas?"

Sakura-Sai-Mikoto mengangguk bersama.

Mikoto langsung menyerahkan Sapu kepada Sakura, kemoceng untuk sai dan Pengepel kepada Sasuke. (kapan Tante Mikoto bawa itu semua?)

"Kenapa aku dapat ini?" protes Sasuke

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara. Ayo kita bersihkan kamar sakura!" ajak Sai

"AYO!!" Sakura semangat empat-lima.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih nganggur, soalnya sebelum dipel, harus disapu dulu.

"Jadi, kalian itu benar-benar kembar ya?" Tanya sakura disela-sela menyapunya.

"Tentu." Jawab Sai—disela-sela membersihkan debu didinding.

"Ehn, Sasuke kau itu kakak 'kan? Beda berapa menit kau dilahirkan sebelum Sai?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau ini bertanya hal-hal yang aneh. Mana ku tahu! Kau fikir yang melahirkani tu aku? Tanya saja pada ibuku? Atau bidan yang membantu ibuku melahirkan. Atau kalau perlu kau pergi sana kerumah sakit tempat aku dan Sai dilahirkan. Biar puas!" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

'Hehhh, aku 'kan mencoba menjadi teman yang baik.' Batin Sakura. Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Maaf." Ucap Sakura pelan ditambah muka sedih.

"Mengapa wajahmu begitu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Wajahku kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya

"Hah sudahlah, lupakan!" Sasuke langsung membuang muka ke tong sampah (?)

"Ehn, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mebantu kalian sampai selesai, tapi barusan temanku telfon. Dia minta aku kerumahnya sekarang. Penting!" ucap Sai

"MAKSUDMU KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI BERDUA UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR YANG DIPENUHI DEBU INI!!?" Sasuke naik pitam

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan jadi begini." Sai langsung mengaktifkan puppy eyes mode.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin temannya Sai sedang dalam kesulitan." Ucap Sakura

"Hn. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Dah~!" Sai lalu pergi—meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ehn Sasuke, kau letih?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya tuhan. Hobbymu itu suka bertanya yang aneh-aneh ya? TENTU SAJA AKU LETIH?"

'Sabar Sakura.' Batinnya. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau kebawah dulu," Baru saja sakura akan melangkah, namun tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke.

**DEG**

"Jangan bilang kau mau kabur seperti Sai!"

"Eh, tidak kok. Aku hanya sebentar."

20 detik. Sakura tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ehn… i-itu, kau memegang tanganku,"

Seketika wajah Sasuke memerah—dan langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sakura. "sekarang sudah lepas. Sana pergi!" ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat mata Sakura—malu. Lalu, dengan segera sakura berlari kebawah.

20 menit kemudian.

Sakura berjalan kekamarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat kamarnya yang tadi lebih pantas disebut istana kambing, berubah menjadi kamar putri raja yang bersih dan rapi.

"Wah… sasuke, ini kau yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" jawab Sasuke bangga.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus minum ini." Sakura memberikan Sasuke sebuah gelas—dan didalamnya berisi jus. "sebagai tanda terimakasih ku," lanjut Sakura

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ini jus wortel. Aku yang membuatnya!"

"Cih, aku tidak mau meminumnya!" tolak Sasuke 'coba jus tomat, gak pake disuruh juga udah bakalan diminum!' batin Sasuke

"Ke-kenapa? Aku 'kan sudah special membuatkan jus ini untukmu."

"Apa, untukku? Kau sadar tidak wortel yang kau jus itu sudah memang milikku. Bukan wortelmu. Jangan seenaknya bilang 'untukmu'." Kata Sasuke "kau tidak punya apa-apa disini," tambahnya. Sasuke yakin, ucapannya tadi pasti akan memancing Sakura untuk marah-marah dan membuat pertengkaran mulut (lagi) diantara mereka. Tapi sepertinya, prediksi Sasuke salah besar. Sakura bukannya bersiap untuk melancarkan berbagai kata-kata ampuh untuk membalas Sasuke, dia malah... Terdiam.

'Hn? Kenapa dia?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Kenapa diam?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura lalu mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "Ya kau benar. Ini memang sudah jadi milikmu-bukan milikku. Maaf atas ucapanku tadi. Aku lupa kalau aku tidak punya apa-apa dan siapa-siapa disini. Maaf." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Sekali lagi maaf."

"Mengapa kau jadi sedih begitu? Bukannya marah-marah?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku mau pulang...." Sakura menangis. Sontak membuat Sasuke panik.

"Heh, ka-kau, ke-kenapa jadi menangis? A-aku tidak memukulmu 'kan? He-hei, su-sudah hentikan," Sasuke gugup setengah mati. _(backsound ; Aku, gugup setengah mati... kepadamu....)_

"Sasuke... aku mau-"

"Baiklah-baiklah, sini jus wortelnya. Biar kuminum!" Ucap Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke tadi benar-benar membuat keadaan muka Sakura berubah, setelah sebelumnya seperti terjatuh dalam lubang yang hitam dan gelap, berubah seakan-akan baru saja dicium Justin Bieber. Waw.

"Kau serius?!!" Tanya Sakura bersemangat. Sasuke mengangguk. "ini!" Sakura memberikan jus wortel tadi pada Sasuke. Sasuke langsung meminumnya, hanya satu tegukan. Lalu mengembalikan lagi jus itu pada Sakura. "kenapa cuma segitu?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak terima Sasuke hanya minum secuil dari segelas jus wortel buatannya.

"Yang penting 'kan, aku sudah meminumnya."

"Tapi kau cuma meminumnya sedikit. Sama saja seperti tidak meminumnya!"

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan ya! Sekarang katakan apa maumu!"

"Aku mau kau meminum habis jus buatanku!"

Sasuke benar-benar bingung mau berkata apalagi. "Haaaahhhh!" teriak Sasuke sebal. "baiklah, kalau itu membuatmu puas, berikan padaku!" Sasuke merebut jus wortel yang ada ditangan Sakura, dan secepat kilat atau mungkin melebihi cepat rambat bunyi (?) menghabiskan segelas jus wortel yang-err... sejujurnya saya sangat benci itu. (gak ada yang nanya). Setelah itu, meletakkan kembali gelas yang telah kosong ditangan Sakura. "Hah hah, Baiklah puas kau sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke setelah selesai membersihkan noda jus disudut bibirnya dengan jemarinya yang lentik (?).

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan yang sangat bersemangat.

Tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura dikamar barunya. Tapi...

"Eh tunggu dulu," Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke-menarik tangannya.

"APA LAGI?!" Tanya Sasuke yang kekesalannya sudah sampai pada stadium akhir.

"Aku cuma mau bilang terimakasih dan... maaf telah membuatmu marah hari ini."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Lalu benar-benar pergi.

'Hn... Sasuke lucu juga. Hihihi' Batin Sakura. Dan suasana pun menjadi horor.

.

.

.

Sorenya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi paling nyaman dikasurnya merasa terganggu dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Cih, siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

"..."

Tapi sepertinya orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang suaranya hanya untuk menyebut namanya. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Dan saat pintu telah terbuka lebar, tampaklah gadis berambut pink yang tingginya hanya sebahunya, sedang berdiri dihadapannya-tersenyum pula.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura balik bertanya

"Aku tanya duluan, ada apa kau kemari?"

"Hn... aku ma-"

"Sakura!!" Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura. Sakura lalu berbalik. "Hn, sudah selesai bersih-bersihnya?"

"Tentu saja sudah. Dasar! Lari dari tanggung jawab!" jawab Sasuke ketus

"Maaf, tadi itu temanku tiba-tiba memintaku untuk menemaninya bertemu dengan seorang gadis dimall,"

"Kenapa harus ada kau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tentu saja harus ada aku, agar dia tidak deg-deg-an,"

"Lalu bagaimana, temanmu itu berhasil bertemu dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sakura

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "gadis itu tidak datang, padahal kami sudah menunggunya selama sejam,"

"Apa? Gadis macam apa itu? Masa' sudah berjanji tapi tidak menepatinya, 'kan kasihan dengan temanmu itu." ucap Sakura

"Hei hei sudah-sudah. Apa-apaan kalian ini. Malah menggosipkan orang lain seperti itu?" Sasuke menyela diantara perbincangan 'hangat' Sai dan Sakura. "Kalau kalian ingin menggosipkan mereka, lebih baik pergi sana, jauh-jauh dari sini. Atau buat infotaiment sekalian!" Usir Sasuke

"Ke-kenapa kau marah seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau masih tanya kena-"

"Cukup-cukup, kalian jangan bertengkar. Hn... Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ketaman sebentar. Biar kepalamu tidak semakin pusing _karena sasuke_," Ajak Sai

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat merasa namanya disangkut pautkan.

"Ide yang bagus. Sasuke, kau mau ikut tidak?" Ajak Sakura

"Terimakasih."

**BRAAK**

Sasuke langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"ya sudah. Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sai

.

.

**Kamar Sasuke**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang terbaring diatas kasurnya, merentangkan kedua tangannya, menikmati setiap inchi halusnya sprei kasurnya hari ini (?). Namun fikirannya melambung entah kemana, membawanya untuk mengingat kembali pada kenangan pahit seperti kopi, yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Yang mungkin tidak akan dilupakannya.

**_Beberapa Hari yang lalu._**

_"Hn, kau tahu 'kan kita telah berteman lama,"_

_"Ya, lalu?"_

_"Ka-kau, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

_"..."_

_Suasana hening._

_"Mengapa kau diam?"_

_"Aku bingung ingin bilang apa Sasuke. Aku takut salah memilih," _

_"Kenapa? Pilihannya hanya dua 'kan? Ya dan tidak. Mengapa kau harus bingung-"_

_"Sasuke, kita berteman sudah sejak smp, aku... sulit rasanya memutuskan antara mempertahankan persahabatan atau cinta. Kau tidak mengerti..."_

_"Jadi pilihanmu?"_

_"..."_

_"??"_

_"...maaf Sasuke...."_

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hahhh hahh hah." Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur sorenya (?). Sasuke lalu membetulkan rambutnya yang acak-acakkan. "jam berapa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Hn? sudah jam 8?" sasuke langsung bangun dan bergegas kearah pintu, apalagi bunyi ketukan pintu itu makin nyaring. "Iya-iya tunggu sebentar." gerutunya.

KLEK

Pintu terbuka, dan lagi-lagi saat ini seorang gadis yang sama seperti tadi sore-Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kau ketinggalan makan malam. Jadi aku kesini untuk memberikanmu ini," Sakura lalu memberikan semangkuk mie rebus-masih hangat. _(:9 ~yummy~ kalo gak mau, untuk saya aja.)_

"Apa ini?"

"Masa' kau tidak tahu ini apa? Sudah jelas 'kan ini mie, mata-"

"Cukup. Terimakasih. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Sasuke sambil menerima semangkuk mie yang diberikan Sakura. _'Tahu aja kalo lagi laper'_ bantinnya. "hei, sana pergi. Kenapa masih disitu?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai gerah dengan keberadaan Sakura yang belum beranjak sesenti pun.

"Ma-maaf. Permisi."

.

.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya.**

"Ayah pergi dulu ya," Ucap Fugaku-ayah dari Sasuke dan Sai-saat menyudahi ritual sarapan pagi ini.

"Hati-hati ya paman." Ucap Sakura

"Iya, terimakasih Sakura." Ucap Fugaku saat hampir sampai didepan pintu-lalu Mikoto mengantarnya sampai teras. Tinggal Sasuke, Sai dan Sakura dimeja makan, eh lupa, roti, susu dan selai stroberi juga.

Hening.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mau bicara?" Tanya Sakura

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sedang makan dilarang berbicara." Jawab Sasuke

"Oh begitu,"

"Sakura, hari ini kau semobil denganku ya?" tawar Sai

"Kenapa hari ini? Kenapa tidak selamanya saja?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ide bagus!" ucap Sai

"Kalian tidak pergi bersama?" Tanya Sakura. sasuke dan Sai menggeleng bersamaan-jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura. "Oh..."

.

Selesai sarapan, mereka bertiga berangkat sekolah. Sai semobil dengan Sakura. dan Sasuke sendiri dimobilnya. Meski tidak dalam satu mobil, tapi tujuan mereka satu, yaitu Saishono High School.

.

.

Sesampainya di Saishono High School (SHS).

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sakura histeris. "ya tuhan, ternyata sekolah dikota sekeren ini! hahahaha.... selamat datang SMA. Akhirnya, jadi anak sma juga." lanjut Sakura

* * *

**....TBC....**

hehehe... akhirnya selese juga chapter 2. Maaf gaje.  
oh ya, sebenarnya saya pengen buat fic humor, tapi kayaknya fic ini gak lucu... jadi genrenya gak jadi diganti.  
Trus... dichapter ini belum ada masa-masa sekolahnya ... tapi dichapter depan bakal ada adegan disekolahannya. dan bakal ketahuan, siapa cewek yang dengan begonya (maaf) nolak Sasuke, hmmm.... pasti udah mulai menebak.

saya mo bales review dulu...

**Haruchi Nigiyama:** Hehe... makasih atas ucapannya. Kamu bikin saya semangat. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Misa uchiHatake**: hehe, maap apdetnya agak lama, tapi setidaknya saya sudah apdet. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Mamehatsuki**: Ini udah apdet. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia**: Hehe, makasih atas koreksiannya. hehe, kadang-kadang saya tu malas baca ulang fic lagi... maklum, emang saya pemalas... :9. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Angga Seiko Siyosuke**: Iya, ntar mereka ngerebutin Sakura (tapi gak tahu kapan -?-). Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Faatin-Hime**: Ini udah apdet. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Kiran-Angel-Lost**: Iya, saya lanjutin. Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**: Iya, sasusaku dan saisaku (gag memnutup kemungkinan ada pair lain) Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Welly eka:** Iya ding enak. Saya juga mau. :9 Makasih ya. RnR Lagi?

**Aya-na rifa'i:** Iya emak, ini udah mila apdet. (kamu bilang kamu emak saya, jadi saya manggil kamu emak XD hehehe) makasaih mak. RnR lagi?

**Mungkin saya akan agak lama mengapdet fic ini. Jadi saya bakal ngasih spoilernya buat chapter depan.**

_**chapter depan, bakal dijelasin siapa gadis yang nolak Sasuke dan apa ALASANNYA. Gak mungkin donx nolak tanpa alasan... apalagi yang nembak Sasuke. Trus bakal ada peristiwa unik dan antik (?) antara Sasusaku.**_

_**oke. Makasih buat yang udah mau baca. I love u full. Maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. **_

_**Review??**_


	3. Chapter 3

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.

**Chapter #3**

.

.

.

**Sesampainya di Saishono High School (SHS).**

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sakura histeris. "ya tuhan, ternyata sekolah dikota sekeren ini! hahahaha.... selamat datang SMA. Akhirnya, jadi anak sma juga." lanjut Sakura

"Kau ini, mempermalukan kami saja!" bentak Sasuke

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Aku tidak mengganggumu 'kan?"

"Iya. Tapi kau itu tidak bisa bersikap normal ya? Ini sekolah bukan rumah!" protes Sasuke

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar, malah kau sendiri yang mempermalukan dirimu Sasuke!" Ucap Sai

"Heh, aku ini kembaranmu, harusnya kau membelaku, bukan perempuan macam dia!" tukas Sasuke

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura yang tak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke

"Kenapa? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa!" Jawab Sasuke

"Kau sangat suka membuatku marah ya?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

''Lho? Kenapa makin menjadi-jadi. Jangan berteng-''

''DIAM!'' SasuSaku bersamaan. Sontak membuat Sai terdiam

''Baiklah.''

"Lebih baik kita cepat kekelas dari pada berdiam disini terus!" Perintah Sakura

"Lagian, siapa juga yang betah bersamamu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hah sudahlah. AKu tidak perduli. Sai kau kelas apa?"

"Aku kelas XI-Biologi," Jawab Sai "Kau sendiri dikelas mana?" Tanya Sai, dan mereka pun memulai perjalanan.

"Oh, aku memilih kelas seni. Karena aku suka seni!" Jawab Sakura bahagia

"Apa? Seni? Kelas orang-orang bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke. Tentu Saja membuat Sakura gerah mendengarnya

"Apa kau bilang? Bodoh, kau fikir kau pintar? memangnya kau itu dikelas mana? Palingan dikelas olahraga!" balas Sakura

"Apa? kau fikir aku bodoh sepertimu? AKu ini dikelas XI-Fisika. Kelas yang paling banyak mengandalkan otak. Bukan kelas seni yang hanya menggunakan kreativitas!"

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya berkata seperti itu! Cuma fisika saja kau banggakan! Kau tahu, fisika itu pelajaran paling aneh yang pernah kutemui. Jawabannya selalu tidak pasti, menyulitkan dan apa manfaatnya?"

"Cih, kau ini benar-benar banyak omong-"

"Kau duluan yang menghinaku! Seni itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan! Bahkan aku yakin, kau tidak bisa melukis!"

"Melukis? Pekerjaan membosankan. Hanya coretan-coretan berwarna saja dibanggakan. Memalukan." Ejek Sasuke

"Kau...." Sakura menahan amarahnya "Aku sudah tidak tahan! Sai, aku duluan, permisi!" Sakura pun berlari, meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke

"Dasar sok tahu!" Tukas Sasuke

"Sasuke-sasuke, yang sok tahu itu bukannya kau?" Ucap Sai

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tentang lukisan, kalu bilang hanya coretan-coretan berwarna? Kau salah. Lukisan tidak hanya sebuah coretan, lukisan bisa saja imajinasi atau kebahagiaan yang kau tuangkan dalam sebuah gambar. Dan sangat indah. Selain itu melukis juga menggunakan otak. Dalam pemilihan bentuk, objek ataupun warnanya. Kalau cuma asal-asalan membuatnya, itu namanya bukan seni, tapi....`sampah`" terang Sai. Sai lalu melangkah sedikit jauh meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sai!" Teriak Sasuke. Membuat Sai berhenti melangkah. "Jadi, apa aku salah?" Tanya sasuke. Sai hanya mengangguk-lalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Art Class**

Sakura memasuki kelas barunya dengan wajah murung, hinaan dan ejekan yang dilontarkan Sasuke tadi sedikit-banyak membuatnya sakit hati. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk yang pas, Sakura lalu menduduki kursi itu.

**BRAKK**

Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya keatas meja, membuat suara berisik tercipta diruangan itu.  
Sadar kelakuannya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, Sakura cepat-cepat menguasai dirinya.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Tadi ada semut. Maaf mengganggu kalian," Ucapnya

Lalu, dua siswi datang menghampirinya. Yang satu berambut cokelat diikat empat, dan yang satunya berambut indigo. Dan dua orang itu berhenti tepat didepan Sakura.

"Murid baru?" Tanya siswi berambut cokelat

"Bukankah kita semua murid baru? Kita 'kan masih kelas X?" Sakura balas bertanya

"Mak-maksudnya, ka-kau itu baru di Konoha? Ka-kami tidak pernah me-melihatmu se-sebelumnya," Kini giliran gadis berambut Indigo yang berbicara.

"Iya, kalian benar. Aku baru dikota ini. Aku Sakura Haruno, kalian?"

"Aku Temari," jawab gadis yang rambutnya diikat empat

"A-aku, Hi-hinata,"

"Baiklah, Temari dan Hinata. Mulai sekarang kita berteman!" ucap Sakura lalu memeluk erat kedua teman barunya ini. Tak begitu lama, Sakura melepaskan pelukan pertemanannya.

.

**Bagian Sasuke**

Sasuke berjalan pelan dari toilet menuju kekelasnya. Tiba-tiba saja, dia merasa ada suara gadis-yang tak asing baginya-memanggil namanya. Tapi dia yakin bahwa suara itu hanya ilusi. Dia tidak memperdulikannya-terus berjalan kearah kelasnya. Fisika.  
Tapi, Sasuke penasaran. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk berhenti, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke pun berhenti, lalu berbalik.  
Tampaklah sesosok gadis cantik tengah berdiri dengan jarak beberapa langkah darinya.

"Ku fikir, kau tak akan memperdulikanku," Ucap gadis yang tadi memanggil Sasuke-seraya berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawaban singkat Sasuke

Dan gadis itu kini telah berada tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kabar. Selama liburan ini, kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku. Tumben? Biasanya, sehari saja ada belasan, bahkan puluhan sms diponselku yang berasal dari-"

"Aku sibuk." Sasuke cepat-cepat menyanggah.

"Oh~" Gadis itu hanya ber-oh-ria. "Hmmm... kau makin tampan saja Sasuke," Ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Hei hentikan itu," ucap Sasuke seraya menepis pelan tangan gadis ini. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,"

Gadis itu malah tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

"Hmmm... ngomong-ngomong soal anak kecil-aku jadi teringat akan masa kecil kita yang begitu menyenangkan." Ucapnya "Kita selalu bertiga, aku, kau dan Sai. Sejak TK, SD, SMP dan sampai sekarang, kita selalu berada disekolah yang sama. Kau tahu, aku selalu berharap kenangan bahagia di masa kecil kita akan terulang suatu saat nanti." Gadis itu kini menatap erat onyx Sasuke. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya. Sasuke lalu balas menatapnya. "Kau masih ingat semua itu?"

"Aku sudah lupa." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya, lalu membuang muka dari gadis ini.

"Oh." lagi-lagi, gadis ini hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Aneh, sangat aneh hal seperti ini bisa terjadi pada sahabat yang tak pernah terpisahkan.  
Apakah terjadi sesuatu?

"Ehn... Sasuke. Kau marah padaku?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tapi mengapa kau menjadi aneh seperti ini? Apa..... kau membenciku, gara-gara aku menolak-"

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan yang waktu itu. Sama sekali tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau begini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memegang bahu Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke melepaskannya. "Kau tahu, aku punya alasan mengapa aku menolakmu untuk menjadi kekasihku, sasuke,"

"Sudahlah aku tidak perduli-" Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan gadis ini.

"Aku menyukai kembaranmu-Sai."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukaimu Sasuke. Hanya saja, aku lebih menyukai Sai, aku-"

"Cukup." potong Sasuke. "Itu hakmu,"

"Kau tidak membenciku 'kan?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu......... Ino."

.

.

.

**Jam Istirahat.**

Saat ini Sakura dan kedua teman barunya- Temari dan Hinata- sedang berjalan mengitari sekolah baru mereka. Bangunan megah nan indah dari SHS ini membuat mereka tergoda untuk mengamati suasana gedung sekolah ini. Dan bukan hanya mereka bertiga saja yang melakukannya, tampak puluhan-bahkan ratusan siswa-siswi baru lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

"Ya tuhan, megapa sekolah ini begitu menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa bersekolah ditempat yang lebih pantas disebut istana begini," Ucap Sakura

"Sa-sakura, berlebihan," Ucap Hinata

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Didesaku mana ada sekolah yang seperti ini. Wajar saja kan aku begini?"

"I-iya, ba-baiklah a-aku salah. Ma-maaf,"

"Hei, kau tidak salah apa-apa,"

"Kalian tahu, sekolah kita ini termasuk sekolah favorit nomor satu di Jepang. Bahkan masuk dalam 5 sekolah terfavorit didunia!" Ucap Temari

"Apa? Benarkah?" Sakura terkejut

"Tentu saja, kalian tidak percaya padaku?"

"I-iya, a-aku pe-percaya kok," jawab Hinata

"Bagus kalau begitu. Dan kau Sakura?"

"Hmmm.... A-aku.... Mau pipis..! Sakura langsung berlari dengan cepat kearah toilet-yang kebetulan saja berada didekat mereka. Tapi...

**BRAKHH**

Sakura menabrak seseorang dengan keras.

"Auhh," orang itu mengaduh. Menyadari kesalahannya Sakura cepat-cepat minta maaf.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan setengah tubuhnya didepan korban tabraknya.  
Tapi orang itu malah tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf dari Sakura. Dia malah sibuk mengusap-usap pundaknya-yang mungkin sakit.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil berniat memegang pundak orang ini, tapi...

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Hah?"

Orang yang ditabrak Sakura tadi menatap emerald Sakura sangat tajam- begitu menusuk. Setelah puas begitu, dia langsung pergi-tanpa sepatah katapun.

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak Temari

"Heh Temari, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya tuhan, dia itukan.... Yamanaka Ino!" jawab Temari

"Ya-yamanaka i-ino?"

"Iya, dia itu adalah siswi tercantik, terpopuler, terfavorit, terpintar, terkaya, terberuntung dan ter-perfect disekolah kita ini!" Temari menjelaskan.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata

"Memangnya kau bisa tahu banyak tentang SHS dan siswi itu dari mana sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Heh, kalian ini. Tentu saja dari SHS's Magazine. Majalah yang terbit sebulan sekali, yang isinya menceritakan semua keadaan sekolah kita ini." Ucap Temari "Mulai dari siswa-siswi-nya, pelajarannya, ekskulnya, prestasinya bahkan sampai Lifestyle-nya!" lanjut Temari. "Dan Ino itu, gadis yang paling sering dijadikan model sampulnya dan kisah hidupnya sering dimuat dalam SHS's Magazine. Siapapun pasti kenal dia!"

"Apa? Sekolah ini menerbitkan majalah. Memangnya siapa yang mau baca?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja banyak. SHS adalah sekolah paling diinginkan oleh remaja di Konoha. Biasanya sejak SMP mereka telah berlangganan SHS's Magazine, dan akan terus berlanjut. Dan bagi yang tidak berhasil masuk ke SHS ini, tentu saja tetap akan bisa mengikuti perkembangan sekolah kita ini dengan membaca SHS's Magazine!" terang Temari. "Makanya, aku sangat bersyukur bisa masuk ke SHS, yaaa meskipun cuma dikelas seni," lanjut Temari

"Hmm... baiklah."

"Jadi, bagaimana. Kau percaya padaku 'kan?"

"Aku.... Aku masih pengen pipis....!" dan Sakura benar-benar berlari ketoilet. Sedangkan Temari dan Hinata-Tepar ditempat. -_-

.

.

.

**Kantin**

Dikantin, Sai sedang menikmati nasi goreng bersama teman-temannya, Neji, Kiba dan Hidan. Sai dan Sasuke memang jarang menghabiskan waktu disekolah bersama-begitu juga dirumah.  
Mereka memang kembar, tapi seperti itulah kehidupan mereka.

'Itu Sai,' batin Ino. Lalu Ino pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kebangku Sai. Lalu duduk disamping Sai. "Hai!" Ino menepuk pelan bahu Sai

"Hei Ino? Mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Sai

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu. Sedang apa?"

"Menikmati nasi goreng. Kau mau?" Sai menawari

"Hmmm... aku mau.... asalkan kau yang menyuapiku. Bagaimana?" Goda Ino

"Cuiit cuittt..." Kiba-lelaki yang selalu membawa anjing-sok bersiul. Sedangkan Neji dan Hidan sok berdehem-ria. Rupanya hal itu tidak membuat Ino marah. Dia malah merasa bahagia-membuat semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

"Hei kalian ini ada-ada saja. Kasihan dia malu begitu,"

"Tidak apa." ucap Ino. "Ehn... Sai... Ada sesuatu didekat bibirmu," Ucap Ino

"Hn? Dimana?"

"Itu disitu,"

"Mana?"

"Sini biar aku saja yang bersihkan," Ino bangun dari duduknya, makin mendekatkan diri dengan Sai. Lalu dengan jemarinya yang lentik membersihkan sebutir nasi yang menempel disudut bibir Sai. Bahkan mereka sempat bertatapan disaat-saat seperti itu. Mengundang suara gemuruh seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada dikantin-yang ternyata memperhatikan mereka.

"Ciieeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

"Cuittt cuittt..."

"so sweet.....!"

"Waaaww...!"

Dan suasana menjadi sangat riuh.

.

.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak berniat ikut serta dalam meriahnya suasana kali itu. Seorang lelaki tengah mengepalkan tangannya, menahan semua rasa marah yang sewaktu-waktu akan meledak hebat. Baginya pemandangan romantis antara Sai dan Ino tadi benar-benar menyakitkan. Orang yang disukai.... harus bersama dengan kembaran sendiri.** T.T**

.

.

.

.

**Pulang Sekolah.**

"Dah Sakura~!" teriak Temari saat mereka berpisah. Temari kearah mobil jemputannya, sedangkan Sakura kearah parkiran mobil. Hinata? Dia pulang bersama kakaknya-Neji.

"Dahhh~" balas Sakura. Lalu saat Temari telah masuk kedalam mobil, Sakura segera menuju kearah mobil yang berjejer dengan rapi. Tampak dari jauh Sai tengah menunggu didekat Honda Jazz Hitam-nya. Sakura menambah laju langkahnya dan akhirnya berhenti didepan Sai. "Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu," Ucap Sakura

"Tidak apa. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Oh."

"Rambutmu berantakan," Ucap Sai

"Hn?" Sakura lalu merapikan kembali rambutnya. Tapi, tanpa diinginkan Sakura dan author (?) Sai membantu Sakura merapikan rambutnya. Dengan pelan Sai membelai rambut Sakura, merapikan rambut merah mudanya yang tadi acak-acakan diterpa angin saat Sakura berlari.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura saat Sai selesai memberikan bantuannya. Sai hanya tersenyum. Lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Silahkan~" ucap Sai. Dan mereka pulang bersama kerumah.

.

.

Dari jauh, seorang gadis memperhatikan kejadian manis antara Sai dan Sakura yang berlangsung beberapa detik lalu. Gadis itu kini tengah menangis.

"_Hiks_, mengapa aku harus melihatmu dengan orang lain." jeda sebentar. "kau tahu Sai, padahal aku ingin mengatakannya. mengatakan semuanya saat ini juga, kalau aku... aku menyukaimu Sai. _Hiks._"

"Tapi mengapa aku harus melihat semua itu? _Hiks_,"

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Sorenya.**

Sasuke sedang membaca buku dikamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Saat dilihat, ternyata ada pesan masuk.

**from: Ino**

**Sasuke, nanti malam pesta ulang tahunku.**  
**Jangan lupa datang ya kerumahku. Jam 7 tepat. Ok, **  
**aku sangat mengharapkan kehadiranmu.**

**Ino :)**

"Hmmm...."

Sasuke lalu meletakkan bukunya dan keluar dari kamar. Saat dia keluar, terlihat Sakura sedang memnunguti buku-bukunya yang berhamburan dilantai-sepertinya barusan terjatuh. Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Dan saat buku telah terkumpul ditangannya, dia segera bangun. Namun sialnya, buku itu malah terjatuh lagi kelantai.

'Huuuhhhh, mengapa harus seperti ini dihadapannya?' batin Sakura. Sakura kembali mengemasi buku-bukunya. Tapi tiba-tiba, ada tangan lain yang membantunya-tangan Sasuke. Sakura yang tidak percaya kalau Sasuke membantunya malah jadi fokus memandang kewajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ti-tidak,"

"Dasar ceroboh. Bawa 5 buku saja sampai seperti ini!"

"A-apa? Kau itu kalau tidak mau mebantuku juga tidak apa-apa. Sini bukunya!" Sakura merebut buku yang ada ditangan Sasuke, lalu berdiri. "terimakasih!" ucapnya kemudian masuk kekamar.

**BRAKK**

Sakura menutup dengan keras pintu kamarnya.

"DASAR ORANG ANEHHHHH" teriak Sakura.

.

'Kau yang aneh, kau fikir aku tidak mendengar teriakanmu? Dasar bodoh!' Sasuke membatin diluar kamar Sakura.

''Sasuke...!'' Panggil Sai. Sasuke tidak menyahut, hanya menoleh kearah Sai. ''Kau terima sms dari Ino?'' Tanya Sai

''Hn, kenapa?''

''Tidak, kau datang?''

''Entahlah, tapi akan kuusahakan,''

''Aku ingin mengajak Sakura kesana,'' Ucap Sai lalu berniat mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tapi Sasuke menahannya,

''Dia 'kan tidak diundang, lagi pula.... Ino pasti tidak suka kau membawa gadis lain,'' ucap Sasuke

''Hn.... tidak, Ino tidak akan seperti itu. Lagipula, kasihan Sakura sendiri dirumah sementara kita bersenang-senang dipesta Ino, iyakan?''

''Heh, terserah kau sajalah,'' Ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sai-turun kelantai bawah.

.

.

''APA? PESTA?'' Sakura menjerit histeris saat mendengar tawaran Sai untuk menemaninya pergi ke pesta ul-tah Ino.

''Iya, kau mau ikut?''

''A-aku.... mau sih, hanya saja... apa tidak apa-apa?''

''Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, biar makin ramai. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?''

''Ba-baiklah....'' dan Sakurapun menerima ajakan Sai untuk datang bersamanya kepesta ulang tahun Ino nanti malam.

.

.

.

**Malamnya**

''Sakura, apa sudah selesai?'' Tanya Sai yang saat ini sedang menunggu Sakura diluar kamar Sakura-mungkin Sakura tengah berdandan didalam sana.

''Be-belum, tunggu sebentar ya,'' jawab Sakura dari dalam kamarnya.

10 menit kemudian

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura mengenakan gaun berwarna pink muda tanpa lengan. Rambutnya tetap diurai, tanpa ada tambahan apapun. Kulit wajahnya yang putih sudah cantik tanpa perlu penambahan make-up lagi.  
Sai benar-benar terpana melihat kecantikan Sakura yang benar-benar tidak bisa membuatnya berkedip.

''Sai, kau kenapa? Apa aku tampak aneh?'' tanya Sakura

''Eh? Sa-sama sekali tidak,'' jawab Sai-sedikit terkejut.

''Kita pergi sama-sama Sasuke?''

''Tidak, dia sudah pergi duluan,'' ucap Sai

''Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!''

.

.

.

.

***Pesta Ino***

Suasana benar-benar meriah dan mewah. tentu saja, karena ini adalah pesta ulang tahun dari seorang gadis kaya raya pewaris perusahaan Yamanaka Corp, perusahaan terbesar kedua setelah Uchiha Corp-perusahaan terbesar di Konoha-yang pemiliknya tak lain tak bukan adalah Ayah Sai dan Sasuke.  
Semua orang terpesona melihat penampilan Ino malam ini, dihari-hari biasa saja Ino sudah sangat cantik, apalagi dihari special untuknya ini? Tentu saja lebih dari cantik.  
Malam ini, tubuh Ino dibalut oleh gaun pesta berwarna ungu yang sangat mewah dan luar biasa mengagumkan-dan harganya mahal. Tentu saja semakin menambah kecantikan Ino malam ini.

''Ino, happy birthday,'' ucap seseorang sambil memberikan Ino seikat bunga.

''terimakasih Sasuke,'' Ino menerima bunga itu ''Sai mana?'' tanya Ino

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang barusan Ino katakan, disaat-saat seperti itu, Ino masih saja sempat menanyakan Sai pada Sasuke. tentu saja membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa Sakit.

''Sebentar lagi dia datang,'' jawab Sasuke datar

Dan benar saja, baru beberapa detik Sasuke mengatakannya, Sai sudah datang-bersama Sakura tentunya.

''Selamat ulang tahun Ino,'' Ucap Sai sambil memberikan bingkisan berupa bunga-dan jujur saja lebih indah daripada bunga yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

''Sai, terimakasih ya,'' Ino langsung memeluk Sai setelah menerima bunga itu. ''Kau tahu, karangan bunga ini sangat indah, aku sangat-sangat menyukainya,'' Ucap Ino sangat bahagia-sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari bunga pemberian Sasuke yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh.

''Ya,''

''Selamat ulang tahun ya,'' Ucap Sakura takut-takut. Mendengar itu, Ino langsung menatap Sakura.

''Sai, siapa dia?'' tanya Ino 'bukankah dia gadis yang tadi sore bersama Sai?' batinnya

''Dia Sakura, gadis yang tinggal dirumahku,'' jawab Sai

''Salam kenal,'' ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Ino

''Dia pacarmu?'' tanya Ino blak-blakan, tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan senyuman dan sapaan Sakura.

''A-apa?'' Sai sedikit salah tingkah ''bukan, dia cuma temanku,''

''Baguslah kalau begitu, Eh Sai, temani aku kesana sebentar yuk!'' Ino langsung membawa Sai pergi-meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke yang mematung.

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan sesaat, tapi karena menurut Sakura Sasuke itu sok cool.... Sakura memutuskan untuk membuang mukanya jauh-jauh dari Sasuke. Lalu dia melihat ada bunga ditanah, (ini garden party :D)

'Wah... bunganya bagus sekali,' batin Sakura. tapi baru saja 5 detik bunga itu ditangan Sakura-Sasuke langsung merebutnya.

''Berikan padaku!'' ucapnya-Lalu pergi.

''DASAR ANEHHH!'' teriak Sakura

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk ditempat yang sangat sepi. Dia sendirian disana.  
Lalu tiba-tiba Sai datang dengan wajah cemas.

''Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Sai khawatir ''aku takut kau tersesat!''

''Aku tidak apa-apa,'' jawab Sakura. tapi mungkin karena begitu khawatir, Sai langsung memeluk Sakura. Dan peristiwa itu tanpa sengaja dilihat oleh Ino dan Sasuke.

''APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?'' teriak Ino sontak membuat Sai dan Sakura terkejut.

dan kini mereka berempat berada ditempat yang sama-jauh dari keramaian.

''Aku tanya, apa yang kalian lakukan?'' tanya Ino. Lagi.

Tapi Sakura dan Sai hanya diam.

''Sasuke.... tolong, tolong katakan didepan mereka, BAHWA KAU MENYUKAIKU!'' Pinta Ino

''CEPAT KATAKAN! KAU INGIN SEKALI MENJADI KEKASIHKU BUKAN? AYO KATAKAN SEKARANG!'' teriak Ino seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino perlahan. lalu berkata....

''Aku sangat menyukaimu-'' Ino mulai tersenyum puas ''-Sakura,'' Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sai dan Ino seketika terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Benar-benar diluar dugaan semua orang.

''hei apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!'' Sakura berontak dipelukan Sasuke ''cepat lepas-eehmmmmm...'' Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, saat ini didepan Sai dan Ino, Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut-romantis-mesra dan hangat.

.

.

**To be continue**

* * *

hahahaha akhirnya selesai juga.  
hhee, makin aneh ya ceritanya? maap deh.  
maap kalo kepanjangan dan ngebosenin.  
maap juga kalo masih banyak kesalahaan... m(_ _)m

udah tahu 'kan siapa cewek yg nolak sasu?  
udah tahu juga 'kan alasannya?

**oh ya, kalo penasaran pengen liat baju-baju yang dipake sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai.... kiat aja link-nya diprofil saya Oke... :D**

saya mau ngucapin terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat nama-nama dia bawah ini::

**Rika Uchiharuno YaOi**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**LuthMelody**

**Mamehatsuki**

**So-Chand 'Luph plend'**

**Micon**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Welly hihara**

**hydrangea Daffodile Amutia**

**hazuki haruki**

**Mitsuhiko Zahra**

**Dan kamu yang udah mau baca tapi gak sempat review.... :DDDD**

terimakasih semuanya dan,,,

**Review please.... :9**


	4. Chapter 4

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.

**Chapter #4**

.

.

.

''Aku sangat menyukaimu-'' Ino mulai tersenyum puas ''-Sakura,'' Ucap Sasuke dan langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Sai dan Ino seketika terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Benar-benar diluar dugaan semua orang.

''Hei apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku!'' Sakura berontak dipelukan Sasuke ''cepat lepas-eehmmmmm...'' Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, saat ini didepan Sai dan Ino, Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut-romantis-mesra dan hangat.

"Ummm… lupuskun uku..!" (lepaskan aku) Sakura masih berusaha berteriak saat Sasuke tengah menciumnya. "Huummmmm… huntukun..! (Hentikan!) namun Sasuke tidak perduli- terus saja melakukannya—sampai Sakura tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hah…hah…hahh…" deru nafas Sakura sambil bersandar didada Sasuke—keseimbangan tubuhnya sedikit berkurang.

Semua terdiam. Ino hanya bisa terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, dan Sai—hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Sakura—korban dalam hal ini—hanya berani memandang kebawah, dia sangat takut melihat kearah Sai dan Ino-apalagi kearah Sasuke.  
Akhirnya, Sasuke memecah keheningan...

"Kita pulang!" Ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari situ.

"He-hei, lepaskan aku. Pelan-pelan... tanganku sakiiitt!" teriak Sakura "Sai, Ino aku duluan ya, daaahhh~" Ucap Sakura seraya ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke.

Kini yang tersisa, hanya Sai dan Ino.  
Ino terlihat begitu tidak percaya, dan hatinya terasa sakit melihat kejadian itu.

Sedangkan Sai-hanya diam.

"Aku pulang dulu Ino. Selamat malam," Ucap Sai lalu meninggalkan Ino.

.

.

.

Ternyata perjalanan Sakura dan Sasuke untuk sampai dirumah terhalangi oleh macet panjang yang terjadi dijalan raya Konoha malam ini. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura hanyalah menunggu sampai kemacetan ini berangsur-angsur pulih -?-. Dari tadi, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka hanya diam, diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke hanya memajukan mobilnya sedikit-sedikit, dan Sakura hanya duduk dengan tegang disamping Sasuke. Tak berani memandang onyx lelaki yang telah menciumnya tadi.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu," Ucap Sasuke datar-memecah keheningan yang membeku diantara mereka berdua.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit kaget, "siapa yang tegang, aku sama sekali tidak tegang!" bantah Sakura lalu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak tegang apanya? Dari tadi posisimu begitu terus! Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan," komentar Sasuke

"Kau ini selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan ya? Baiklah aku akui, aku memang tegang. Itu karena aku semobil dengan makhluk paling menyeramkan sepertimu!" balas Sakura

"Aku tidak marah,"

"Ya sudah diam saja!"

Hening.

Sasuke kembali memajukan mobilnya saat mobil yang ada didepannya maju beberapa meter-lalu berhenti lagi.

"Apa masih lama?" Tanya Sakura

"Lumayan. Kalau macet seperti ini mungkin kita memerlukan waktu sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi untuk sampai," jawab Sasuke.

"APA? Selama itu?" Sakura kaget "padahal 'kan aku ingin cepat sampai rumah. Dan juga, aku kedinginan..." gumam Sakura

"Apa? Kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke

"Huh? Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja. _Hatchhiii_!"

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja. Kau sampai bersin seperti itu," ucap Sasuke. Lalu melepaskan jaket abu-abunya kemudian mendekat pada Sakura-lalu menutupi tubuh Sakura dengan jaketnya.

Jarak wajah mereka saat itu hanya beberapa inchi, Sakura bisa merasakan hangatnya deru nafas Sasuke. Dan dari posisinya, Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas kulit wajah sasuke yang putih-mulus-perfect, hidung mancung dan bibir sexy Sasuke. Dan jantung Sakura terasa berdetak 3 kali lebih cepat saat melihat bibir Sasuke yang tepat berada didepannya.

'Bibir ini yang telah seenaknya menciumku? Tidak tidak tidak!' Sakura membatin diiringi kepalanya yang menggeleng-geleng tak karuan-dia lupa kalau Sasuke masih ada dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hehh?" Sakura langsung memasang wajah innocent "a-aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya?" goda Sasuke. Sukses membuat wajah sakura memerah.

"A-aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, sana!" Sakura langsung mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke agar kembali ketempat duduknya.

Lalu suasana kembali hening.

"Ehnn... Sa-suke..." ucap Sakura

"Hn?"

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua itu padaku?"

"Biar kau tidak kedinginan. Nanti kalau kedinginan kau bisa sakit. Kalau kau sakit, aku pasti akan dimarahi ibuku," Jawab Sasuke jujur "dan aku tidak mau sampai ibuku membenciku," lanjutnya

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, maksudku... ke-kenapa ta-tadi itu kau...ehnn...kau...kau..."

"Kenapa? Jangan membuatku penasaran?"

"Mengapakaumenciumku!" ucap Sakura super cepat tanpa spasi.

"Oh itu," Sasuke kembali memajukan mobilnya lagi "memangnya kenapa? Itukan cuma ciuman, jangan difikirkan,"

"Apa? `cuma ciuman`? Kau tahu itu ciuman pertamaku bodoh! Dan juga, aku bercita-cita kalau ciuman pertamaku itu akan kulakukan dengan orang yang aku cintai, bukan denganmu!"

"Sudah, jangan dibesar-besarkan lupakan-"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakannya-"

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku,"

"A-apa?"

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, jadi kita impas."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu akan mengucapkan apalagi. Ya, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa ciuman yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat yang lalu -juga first kiss untuk Sasuke.

"Oh ya, ciuman itu tidak serius," ucap Sasuke "jadi kau jangan GR ya, aku melakukannya didepan Ino, hanya agar dia juga merasa sakit saja, biar dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan."

...

Tak ada jawaban.

...

"Heh, kau dengar aku ti-" Sasuke memandang Sakura, dan dilihatnya gadis disampingnya itu sudah terlelap. Helaian rambut merah mudanya sedikit menutupi wajah cantiknya. "-dak? Hmmm... sudah tidur rupanya."

Sasuke kembali mendekat ketubuh Sakura, merapikan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu membetulkan jaket ditubuh Sakura yang tadi sedikit melorot. Pandangan Sasuke terpaku pada daerah disekitar bibir ranum Sakura yang dengan seenaknya dikecupnya.

"Izinkan aku menciummu lagi ya?" gumam Sasuke, lalu medekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura.

10 cm

5 cm

1 cm

0,23232323 cm

dan

TIIIT TIIITTT

klakson mobil berteriak.

Ternyata kemacetan telah berakhir. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke membatalkan niat mesumnya barusan.

"Cih, menganggu saja!" gerutunya, lalu menghidupkan lagi mobilnya dan melaju.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah. Sasuke segera memarkir mobilnya digarasi. suasana rumah sudah sangat sepi dan gelap. Wajar saja, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 00.13 dini hari.

Sambil menggendong Sakura dengan `Bridal Style` Sasuke menuju kelantai dua, dimana disanalah kamarnya dan kamar Sakura berada. Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh Sakura diatas kasur dikamar Sakura-dengan jaket miliknya masih menempel ditubuh Sakura.

Selesai melakukan semua itu, Sasuke langsung bergegas meninggalkan Sakura yang telah terlelap. Tapi saat dia sampai didepan pintu, dia kembali lagi ke Sakura.

"Kalau sudah bangun, jangan lupa kembalikan jaketku ya! Tapi dicuci dulu! Awas kau!" ucap Sasuke dan setelah itu benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya.

Ruang makan.

Suasana makan pagi ini terasa sedikit kaku, Sai yang biasanya orang pertama yang memecah keheningan-terlihat lebih khusuk menikmati sarapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia memang jarang sekali berbicara saat makan-takut tersedak.

"Ehn... Sai, tadi malam kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Sekitar jam setengah satu malam," jawab Sai sekenanya.

"Oh, Sasuke kita sampai rumah jam berapa?"

"Mana kutahu, aku tidak lihat jam." jawab Sasuke

"Heh kau ini, oh ya, bukannya tadi malam itu aku tertidur dimobilmu ya? Lalu siapa yang menggendongku kekamar?"

"Ya tentu saja aku, memangnya siapa lagi heh? Merepotkan saja, asal kau tahu, tubuhmu itu berat sekali!"

"Apa? Berat? Itu tidak mungkin. Badanku 'kan kecil, tidak mungkin berat!"

"Ya mana ku tahu, aku juga tidak menyangka tubuhmu yang kelihatan mungil itu ternyata bisa seberat lemari es!"

"Apa? Kau jangan seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu dasar orang aneh!"

"Memang benar kok!"

"Ehn, Ibu, aku berangkat dulu," ucap Sai datar lalu meninggalkan semua yang ada diruang makan.

"Lho Sai inikan masih awal?" Tanya Mikoto

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada keperluan." jawab Sai seraya keluar.

"Eh tunggu aku, Sai!" Sakura mengejar Sai, "Tante, aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

.

Sai memarkir mobilnya. Sesudah itu dia langsung meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sepatah katapun-tidak seperti biasanya.  
Sakura yang merasa ada perubahan pada sikap Sai itu langsung mengejar Sai.

"Sai, tunggu aku!" Sakura sedikit berlari "kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Maaf aku harus cepat-"

"Tapi ini masih awal 'kan-"

"AKU TERBURU-BURU!" nada suara Sai sedikit meninggi "ehn, maafkan aku," ucap Sai lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Apa aku berbuat salah ya?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. "Sudahlah, aku kekelas saja,"

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan santai menuju kekelasnya. Suasana tidak begitu ramai-mungkin dikarenakan ini masih cukup awal. Dan ketika Sakura sampai dikelasnya...

"SAKURAAAA!" 2 siswi menyambutnya dengan pelukan ganas-beruntung Sakura tidak terjatuh. "Aku tidak menyangka, gadis aneh sepertimu bisa seberuntung ini!" ucap salah satu gadis dari 2 siswi itu-diketahui bernama-Hakku.

"Be-beruntung? Beruntung kenapa?" Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Tentu saja kau beruntung, kau murid baru dari kelas seni, dan kau bisa menjadi pacar dari salah satu pangeran impian disekolah ini!" ucap gadis berambut coklat bernama Matsuri-teman dari Hakku.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. `Pacar`? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Aku tidak punya pacar kok?" bantah Sakura

"Teman-teman, dia tidak akan mengerti," ucap Temari yang tiba-tiba bergabung diantara mereka.

"Temari, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar bingung. Cepat beritahu aku!" pinta Sakura.

"Co-coba li-lihat i-ini!" Hinata memberikan sebuah poster berukuran sedang kepada Sakura. Dan ketika Sakura melihatnya...

"APAAAAA? Ba-bagaimana ini? Mengapa bisa ada disini? A-apa sebenarnya ini?" Sakura benar-benar histeris-kaget-tak percaya dengan apa yang dipegang dan dilihatnya.

"Itu poster, bonus dari SHS's Magazine bulan ini. Yang terbit hari ini. Dan siang nanti akan dijual dipasaran." Jawab Hakku

"Ta-tapi kenapa bisa ada fotoku dengan Sasuke? Berciuman lagi... Arghhhhhh... aku bisa gila!"

"Jadi itu benar dirimu Sakura?" Tanya Temari

"Iya, i-ini aku. Aduh... bagaimana ini. Aku malu! Siapa yang setega ini melakukan ini semua?"

"Sudahlah Sakura, santai saja. Harusnya kau itu bersyukur bisa berciuman dengan pangeran Sasuke. Haaah, andai saja aku yang melakukan itu dengannya," ucap Hakku sambil membayangkan dirinya bersama Sasuke. "Lagi pula, kau itu sudah menjadi bagian dari SHS sekarang, dan kau itu pacarnya Sasuke, kebersamaan kalian akan sangat menguntungkan bagi SHS's Magazine. Mereka tidak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Pinjam posternya!" Sakura langsung membawa poster _Hot_-nya itu pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai dikelasnya. Melihat kelasnya yang sudah cukup ramai dan gaduh-Sasuke memutuskan untuk menikmati udara segar yang bertiup diluar kelasnya. Mumpung masih pagi, pikirnya. Tapi, baru saja 3 menit Sasuke menikmati ketenangan batin disitu, tiba-tiba langkah kaki terdengar mendatanginya-perasaan tidak enak mulai menakutinya. Dan benar saja, saat dia menoleh kekiri-tampak wanita berambut pink berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Kau? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"HUH!" Sakura langsung memberikan poster yang dibawanya pada Sasuke-lalu Sasuke menerimanya.

Sekitar semenit Sasuke memperhatikannya, dia mengembalikan poster itu pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Menjadi siswa populer pasti selalu seperti ini." Jawab Sasuke

"Kau ini sombong sekali ya? Mentang-mentang kau itu terkenal, seenaknya saja kau menciumku! Kalau kau sudah tahu ini semua akan terjadi, kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Ini semua sangat merugikan bagiku! Dan sekarang semua orang akan menganggapku adalah pacarmu. Padahal SAMA SEKALI BUKAN!"

"Jangan berlebihan-"

"Siapa yang berlebihan? Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu!"

"Lalu kau fikir aku menyukaimu heh?" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

_"Eh, i-itu Sasuke dan Sakura, wahhh, mereka lagi ngapain tuh?"_

_"Jangan-jangan mau ciuman lagi, dasar pasangan baru!"_

_"Sakura beruntung ya, padahal murid baru. Tapi bisa mendapatkan cinta Sasuke,"_

_"Iya benar,"_

Ucap siswi-siswi yang tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua.  
Sasuke langsung menguasai keadaan. Dia tak mungkin memperburuk citranya didepan gadis-gadis yang menguping itu.

"Aku ulangi, kau fikir aku menyukaimu heh?" Tanya Sasuke. Lagi.

"Ma-mana kutahu!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura kepelukannya. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu. Kau kan pacarku." Ucap Sasuke seraya menyandarkan dagunya dikepala Sakura. _"cepat lakukan sesuatu, agar siswi-siswi itu pergi"_ bisik Sasuke. Sakura masih mematung diposisinya.

_"A-apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ bisik Sakura

_"Apa saja. Asalkan mereka cepat pergi!"_ ucap Sasuke ketus tapi pelan.

_"Huh!"_ Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ehn... I-iya, A-aku juga menyukaimu..." Sakura sedikit gugup. "Ta-tapi, kurasa disini tidak aman, aku takut nanti banyak orang yang mengintip kita?" ucap Sakura -menyindir kehadiran beberapa siswi yang sedari tadi asyik mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan. Kita pergi saja yuk!"

"Hm.. baiklah. Ayo!"

Dan setelah itu terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang diyakini Sakura dan Sasuke bahwa siswai-siswi penguping itu sudah pergi. Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya. Setelah itu, ditatapnya mata Sakura lekat-lekat. Merasa tak enak, Sakura angkat bicara.

"ke-kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, pergi sana. Sebentar lagi masuk!" usir Sasuke

"Tanpa kau usir pun aku sudah mau pergi, cih!" Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh dari orang yang selalu memancing amarahnya ini.

"Dasar aneh!"

.

.

.

**I**stirahat.

Sakura, Temari dan Hinata memustuskan untuk menuju kekantin lewat jalan lain. Temari bilang kalau jalan ini lebih cepat sampai kekantin dari pada jalan yang kemarin mereka lalui. Jalan ini tampak sepi, mungkin para siswa-siswi disini sudah berhamburan kekantin. Mata sakura terus memperhatikan ruangan-ruangan yang tersusun dihadapanya. Dan dia sangat terkejut ketika membaca `Kelas FISIKA`. Fisika? Bukankah itu kelas Sasuke?"

"Te-temari!" Pangil Sakura

"Kenapa?" Jawab Temari

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kita lewat kelas fisika?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting lebih cepat sampai 'kan?"

"Iya sih... Tapi... Hah sudahlah!"

.

.

"Heh Sasuke, tadi pagi. Aku lihat postermu terpanpang di SHS's Magazine. Dan... kau luar biasa, pose-mu tengah berciuman dengan gadis cantik berambut pink." Goda lelaki berambut kuning durian -?- , teman atau satu-satunya orang yang paling dianggap Sasuke dalam hidupnya -setelah keluarga.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu!"

"Jadi itu benar kau?"

"Yah begitulah..."

"Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kau sehebat itu. Lalu siapa gadis itu?"

"Dia..."

.

.

**Sakura's PoV**

Kalau tahu akan lewat kelas si jelek itu, aku pasti menolak ajakan Temari. Kenapa? Alasannya, bukan aku takut dengannya, atau aku tidak berani dengannya. Tapi... dia itu menyebalkan. Tiap bertemu dengannya selalu saja rusuh. Mulutnya itu selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan! Kalau tahu di Konoha ada laki-laki macam dia... Huh! Aku tidak akan pernah mau kesini!. Eh tunggu, sepertinya aku kenal model rambut ayam itu? apa jangan-jangan itu...

**end of Sakura's Pov**

"Temari, aku mau kekelas!" Ucap Sakura

"Heh tidak boleehh!" Temari menarik tangan Sakura. Lalu mereka terus melanjutkan perjalan itu hingga sampailah mereka dihadapan Sasuke dan temannya.

"Hei kau!" teman Sasuke memanggil Sakura dan teman-temannya.

Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, "Ayo cepat pergi!" Ajak Sakura. Tapi... lelaki itu mengejar mereka.

"Permisi. Aku cuma ingin melihat wajahmu,"

"a-aku mau kekantin." ucap Sakura

"Tunggu!" lelaki tadi memegang tangan Sakura, "Sasuke, apa dia gadis yang berciuman denganmu?" spontan wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Sakura berharap Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya. Tapi...

"Iya, dia yang berciuman denganku," jawabnya santai

'TIDDAAAAAAAAAKKKKK' batin Sakura berteriak.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki, temannya Sasuke," ucap Naruto- pria berambut kuning tadi. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya -untuk berjabat tangan."Sakura," balas Sakura. Naruto lalu memperkenalkan juga dirinya pada Temari. dan sampailah pada...

"Hai, aku Naruto. kau...?"

"A-aku... ehn.." wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat pria tampan (menurut Hinata) yang ada didepannya ini menatap matanya. "A-aku..." Kepala hinata terasa pusing. Apalagi saat Naruto memegang keningnya dengan tangan hangatnya. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku.."

Brukk

Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

* * *

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

* * *

Akhirnya, saya sempat juga meng-apdet salah satu fic kesayangan saya ini. saya bingung, mau lanjutin fic ini dulu ato The devil's falling in love.  
jadi, mungkin apdetnya agak lama.

okelah saya gag mau panjang lebar.

mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan.

saya akan menanti: pesan, saran, pertanyaan, kritik dan kripik (Lho?) dari anda semua. Dan pendapat kalian semua. yah... mungkin aja fic ini datar atau ngebosenin.. atau apalah...^_^ tapi saya udah berusaha untuk membuat konflik (walaupun gag terlalu ekstrim).

terima Kasih untuk

**LuthMelody**

**Hikari Uchiha Hatake**

**Mamehatsuki**

**Misa UchiHatake**

**Micon**

**Ame chochosasu**

**lady e. marionette**

**seiichiro yoiD-chan**

**Angga seiko Siyosuke**

**Riscle-coe**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**FiiFii Swe-cho**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Chuu-Chan**

**So-Chand 'Luph plend'**

**Mochida Suzu**

**Hydrangea daffodile Amutia**

**nakamura Kumiko-Chan**

**Yuuzuka Fujiwara**

**Yusha'Chan Higurashi**

**widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke, dan**

**Vlouchi schiffer**

Terima kasih banyak.

Review Pliss


	5. Chapter 5

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter #4**

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki, temannya Sasuke," ucap Naruto- pria berambut kuning tadi. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya -untuk berjabat tangan."Sakura," balas Sakura. Naruto lalu memperkenalkan juga dirinya pada Temari. dan sampailah pada...

"Hai, aku Naruto. kau...?"

"A-aku... ehn.." wajah Hinata memerah seketika saat pria tampan (menurut Hinata) yang ada didepannya ini menatap matanya. "A-aku..." Kepala Hinata terasa pusing. Apalagi saat Naruto memegang keningnya dengan tangan hangatnya. "kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku.."

Brukk

Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Lho...? Ke-kenapa gadis ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya menahan berat tubuh Hinata yang saat ini berada dipelukannya (pengen).

"HINATAAAA!" Sakura histeris dan langsung mengguncang pelan tubuh Hinata-berusaha menyadarkan Hinata. Tapi Temari langsung menariknya. "Jangan begitu, kita bawa saja ke UKS," ucap Temari. Lalu Naruto dengan kekuatannya mengangkat Hinata ke UKS diikuti Sakura, Temari. Sasuke juga membantu-bantu lihat doang... :D

UKS

Di UKS, Hinata sedang berbaring diatas kasur, matanya masih terpejam-belum siuman sejak pingsan mendadaknya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya keletihan saja," Ucap Shizune-pembina PMR yang bertugas juga di UKS.

"Oh, tapi dia akan segera sadar kan?" Tanya Sakura-gadis ini begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang pingsan tanpa sebab ini.

"Iya, mungkin beberapa saat lagi dia akan sadar," jawab Shizune "Aku permisi dulu,"

"Ku harap tidak lama lagi. Tanganku sudah pegal," keluh Temari-yang saat ini tengah mengipasi Hinata dengan buku. Sedangkan Naruto duduk ditepi kasur-dimana Hinata tergeletak. Dipandanginya wajah lesu Hinata.

"Mungkin dia harus dibawa pulang." ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, dia itu tidak apa-apa," ucap Temari-masih mengipasi Hinata. "Tadi itu dia sehat-sehat saja kok!"

"Dasar aneh," ujar Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding UKS yang dingin. Tangannya dilipat kedada. Pose yang bisa membuat wanita ingin segera menikah dengannya (?). Mendengar itu, Sakura yang berada didekat Temari langsung berjalan menghampirinya-dengan tampang akan marah-meledak.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sakura tajam-tak terima temannya dibilang `aneh` oleh Sasuke.

"Aku bilang, temanmu itu aneh, cuma dipeluk Naruto saja langsung pingsan, sama sepertimu, A-NEH!" ucap Sasuke sambil menatap mata Sakura tajam.

"Kau yang aneh, dasar rambut ayam!" ejek Sakura "Lihat rambutmu itu? Mana ada orang normal yang punya model rambut seperti itu!"

"Kau-"

**BRAAKK**

Pintu UKS dibuka dengan kerasnya dari luar. Lalu masuklah seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari, lalu diikuti teman-teman dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada adikku?" lelaki itu berteriak-seraya berlari kearah kasur-dan menabrak Sakura dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan Sakura sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang-atau mungkin sudah menabrak dinding? "Hinata?" lelaki itu langsung menatap sosok yang terbaring dikasur. "Siapa yang menyebabkan adikku jadi seperti ini?" Nadanya terdengar marah. Lalu dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang duduk didekat Hinata. "Kau, pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?" Tanya lelaki ini sambil menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Naruto membela diri

"Oh ya, lalu mengapa kau berada disini huh? Kau kan yang membuat adikku seperti ini!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku baru kenal dengan adikmu!"

"Aku tidak percaya, kau-"

"Kak... kak Ne-neji... ja-jangan pu-pukul Naruto. Di-dia ti-tidak ber-sa-salah..."

"HInata?" lelaki yang dipanggil Neji inipun melepas cengkramannya-lalu menuju kearah Hinata. "Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap pelan kening Hinata.

"A-aku ti-tidak a-apa-apa, Na-naruto yang me-menolongku. Di-dia yang me-membawaku ke-kesini," Ucap Hinata. (kok Hinata tahu?)

"Oh," respon Neji

"Ka-kakak, ha-harus mi-minta ma-maaf pa-padanya," Pinta Hinata.

Sejujurnya, Neji enggan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Tapi... Karena adik tercintanya yang meminta... mau tak mau, dia pun mau. Neji memandang kearah Naruto. "Maaf," ucap Neji secara jantan (?).

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti sangat menyayangi Hinata,"

"Ya, kau benar. Terimakasih telah membawa adikku kesini,"

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran imutnya.

**xXXx**

Sementara itu.

'Aduuuhhh, kakiku sakit. Siapa sih yang nabrak aku sampai seperti ini,' batin Sakura. 'Hampir aja aku nyium dinding... Eh tunggu dulu, seharusnya kan aku nabrak dinding yang keras-tapi...kok lembut dan hangat seperti ini ya? Apa jangan-jangan...' Sakura mendongak. Dan pemandangan yang dilihatnya adalah...

Wajah Sasuke yang ter-ekspos didepannya. Sakura hanya menelan ludahnya ditambah blushing. Sasuke hanya menatap mata Sakura-dan sebaliknya. Onyx dan emerald bertemu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit mereka saling bertatapan, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak ada yang berniat mengakhirinya. Mereka malah menikmati yang terjadi diantara mereka. Waktu seakan terasa terhenti sejenak, seakan tak ada orang lain diruangan itu, seakan mereka ada didimensi lain.

"Hn... Kau... Baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke-memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.

"Ah? Ehn... a-aku... Baik-baik saja," Jawab Sakura gugup dan kaget.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sasuke. Masih melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura. ^,^ (Maauuu)

"Ehn... terimakasih telah bertanya," ucap Sakura. Lalu, dengan kesadaran penuh, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Sasuke bukannya menolak, dia hanya diam atau bisa dibilang mengizinkan Sakura melakukannya. Dan semua itu berlangsung cukup lama, bahkan Sakura sempat mengistirahatkan matanya, merasakan pelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Ehm ehm," seseorang terdengar berdehem-mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dan Sakura, yang sedang romantis-romantisnya. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak merasa bahwa orang tersebut tengah menyadarkan mereka. "heh, Sakura! Ayo sadar, teman kita lagi sakit. Kau malah enak-enakan pacaran disini!" ucap Temari yang sontak membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Sakura membalik pandangannya, tampaklah Temari yang sepertinya merasa sedikit tidak enak mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Eh apa-apaan kau Temari, Aku tidak PACARAN!" bantah Sakura seraya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Hah, tidak pacaran apanya, sampai lengket begitu dari tadi. Sejak tadi dipanggil-panggil tidak sadar sama sekali. Serasa bumi cuma milik berdua!"

"A-apa?" Sakura melihat sekitar dan dapat dilihatnya seluruh makhluk yang ada disitu tengah memperhatikan mereka semua. Dan Sakura kini mencapai blushing stadium 3.

"Hn, aku keluar duluan." Sasuke lalu keluar dari UKS.

"Heh Sasuke, tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto. "semuanya, aku duluan ya, daaahhh~" Naruto lalu mengejar Sasuke.

"Cieeeee..." cibir Temari

"Diam kau!"

"Sakura..." Seseorang memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sai? Kau juga ada disini?"

"Iya, Hinata itu adik temanku-Neji. Tadi kami langsung kesini ketika mengetahui kabar, kalau Hinata pingsan," jawab Sai

"Oh," sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. "Ehn... ta-tadi... kau melihat..."

"Iya, kau dan Sasuke romantis sekali," ucap sai diselingi senyum palsunya.

"Sai!" Sakura memukul pelan perut Sai. Sai hanya bisa mengaduh. "eh maaf, tidak sengaja, hheee." Ucap Sakura

"Tidak apa,"

.

xXXx

.

Pulang Sekolah

Sakura berjalan sendiri menuju luar dari kawasan SHS. Hinata? Tentu saja telah pulang bersama kakaknya yang tampan itu. Sedangkan Temari, dia buru-buru pulang dengan alasan Ibunya baru pulang dari Inggris, dan dia ingin menjemputnya di bandara. Dan Sakura yang harusnya pulang bersama Sai, hari ini terpaksa harus pulang sendiri-dikarenakan Sai ada rapat OSIS. Suasana sudah tampak lengang, tapi... matahari hari ini sungguh terik membakar kota, sehingga hawa panas begitu terasa. Bahkan jarak yang dekat dari wilayah SHS menuju keluar gerbang-seakan jauh, akibat pengaruh suhu disini.

"Semoga aku cepat dapat taxi," harap Sakura. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia seperti mendengar suara mobil atau taxi dari arah belakangnya. Mendengar itu, Sakura langsung berbalik. "TAXI!" teriaknya-bahkan dia belum tahu itu taxi atau bukan.

Mobil-atau Taxi tadi berhenti.

Dan Sakura sadar kalau itu bukanlah taxi, melainkan mobil mewah berwarna kebiruan yang sepertinya ia kenal. 'Huh, aku pasti diejek lagi!' batinnya-seolah tahu siapa pengendara mobil mewah itu.

Kepala dengan model rambut aneh menyembul(?) keluar dari jendela yang kacanya terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh sang empunya. "Taxi taxi! kau fikir aku ini sopir taxi apa?" Ujar makhluk dimobil itu.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura ogah-ogahan. Setelah itu kembali melangkah, meninggalkan mobil yang berhenti tadi.

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" Tanya makhluk tadi, sambil menjalankan pelan mobilnya.

"Tentu saja pulang, dasar bodoh!"

"Kenapa jalan kaki?" makhluk tadi masih mengikuti Sakura.

"Heh!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya-kesal. "Sasuke, sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura geram.

"Sejak aku serumah denganmu!"

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku?"

"Karena memang kau penyebabnya!"

"Hah sudahlah! Aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu lagi!" Sakura kembali berjalan.

"Ayo naik mobilku, diluar panas-"

"Maksudmu, kau mengizinkanku pulang denganmu-naik mobilmu?"

"Hn," Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Asyikk!'' Sakura langsung membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan duduk disebelah Sasuke. Suhu didalam mobil Sasuke berbeda dengan suhu diluar sana, jika diluar sangat panas-didalam sangat sejuk. Setidaknya Sakura tidak perlu membayar taxi untuk pulang ke rumah-bisa menghemat uang. (sejak kapan Sakura jadi Kakuzu?)

.

xXXx

.

"Ehn, Sasuke..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil fokus terhadap jalan yang ada didepannya.

"K-kau, tidak marah padaku, waktu tadi... a-aku... memelukmu?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut, sambil melihat keluar, takut untuk menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Malu?" Tanya Sakura (lagi).

"Tidak juga," jawab Sasuke datar (lagi).

"Hmm? Kau benar-benar tidak malu kita seperti itu didepan banyak orang?" lagi-lagi Sakura bertanya-menuntut kepastian jawaban Sasuke. Bahkan kali ini dia berani menatap Sasuke-sangat dekat.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, dari jalan-ke wajah Sakura (mumpung lampu merah lagi nyala). "Kenapa harus malu?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Itu cuma pelukan 'kan? Kenapa harus malu? Lagian kita sudah melakukan hal yang lebih luar biasa dari ini sebelumnya." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti. "Kau lupa? Kita itu sudah pernah ciuman didepan Ino dan Sai. dan bahkan... dijadikan poster dimajalah," ucap Sasuke agak tidak enak.

Sakura yang blushing langsung membuang pandangannya. "Dasar! Sudah jangan ungkit peristiwa memalukan itu lagi!"

Sasuke malah menyeringai (mesum), "kenapa? Kau mau lagi?" godanya

"DIAMMM!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Sakura tadi.

.

xXXx

.

Sesampainya dirumah.

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Sakura ketus, kemudian keluar dari mobil Sasuke-berlari kedalam rumah.

"Eh, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang rupanya," Sapa Mikoto dengan senyum manisnya, yang saat ini tengah mengarahkan tukang kebun untuk mendesain taman disekitar rumahnya. "Sai mana?" Tanya Mikoto

"Rapat OSIS," jawab Sakura "ehn, aku masuk dulu ya,"

"Iya,"

.

Kamar Sakura

Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Tasnya dilempar entah kemana.

"Huh!" Sakura menghela nafas. "Hari ini, benar-benar aneh. Kalau seperti ini terus... lama-lama aku bisa gila!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

_"Sakura, kalau sudah selesai kita makan siang bersama!"_ terdengar suara seseorang dari luar kamar Sakura

"Ehn, iya tante!" jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu... Makan!"

.

xXXx

.

Sorenya.

Sakura merasa bosan-karena dari tadi selesai makan siang, dia terus mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ya, dia masih baru dirumah ini. Bahkan dia belum tahu banyak bagaimana sebenarnya keadaan rumah sederhana namun sangat damai ini.

"Huh... baru dua hari saja... aku sudah bosan. Bagaimana 3 tahun? Huh!" Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam. Memang di Konoha ini, Sakura tidak punya siapa-siapa. Selain keluarga Uchiha, dan sahabat-sahabat barunya yang dia kenal disekolah. "Aha! Ke taman aja deh!" Sakura pun langsung melesat dari kamarnya menuju ke taman.

Taman rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu. Bentuknya memanjang-mungkin cukup untuk ditempati 3 orang.

"Haaaahhhhh..." Sakura sungguh menikmati keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat mengagumkan. Bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna ditanam disini.

"Sakura?" terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Sakura menoleh, "Sai?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sai kemudian mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sakura.

"Hmm... cuma mengurangi rasa bosan,"

"Jadi, kau tidak betah tinggal dirumahku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku... hmmm... hanya saja, rumah ini masih asing bagiku. Dan aku belum ada teman disini,"

"Lalu, aku ini?"

"Iya, kau temanku. Tapi-"

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti," ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Ehn, Sakura... aku mau tanya, boleh?"

"Silahkan,"

"Sebenarnya, kau itu dengan Sasuke benar-benar pacaran atau tidak?"

Sakura sedikit tercekat dengan pertanyaan Sai yang terasa blak-blakan itu. Lagi pula? untuk apa sai menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah dia melihat kejadiannya? Seharusnya dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan sendiri sebagai salah satu saksi mata peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Hmm... bagaimana ya," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya, "kalau dibilang pacaran... aneh juga sih. Aku dan Sasuke baru kenal, dan kami juga sering bertengkar-selalu bertengkar," Sakura menelan liurnya. "Tapi... kalau dibilang tidak pacaran, dia itu sudah menciumku. Dan bagiku... orang yang berciuman itu berarti sepasang kekasih..." jawab Sakura

"Jadi?"

"Hahhh! AKu juga tidak tahu! Tanya Sasuke saja!"

Hening.

"Tapi, Sakura suka Sasuke?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Sakura terlihat berfikir. "Hmm... dia itu menyebalkan! kalau berbicara menyakitkan hati! Sering membuatku marah! Sok pintar! Sok keren! walaupun dia tampan, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura emosi. "Tapi, dia juga bisa membuatku nyaman," tambah Sakura

"Ekhm ekhm, dilarang membicarakan orang lain disaat dia tidak ada, apalagi keburukannya," ucap seseorang dari belakang Sakura. Sakurapun lekas menoleh.

"Sa-sasuke? Sejak kapan-"

"Sejak tadi, dan aku mendengar semuanya," ucap Sasuke datar-sambil memandangi langit cerah sore hari ini. Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Aku pergi dulu!" Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai.

"Heh, aneh." Ucap Sasuke. Baru saja dia hendak beranjak, tapi sang saudara kembar memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kau... kau serius dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sai

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma butuh jawabanmu,"

"Lalu kira-kira, apa jawabanku?"

"Kau cuma mempermainkannya,"

"Baguslah kalau kau tahu." Ucap sasuke santai

"Mengapa harus Sakura yang jadi pelampiasanmu? Mengapa bukan orang lain?"

"Sai? Kau kenapa? Ada masalah jika aku cuma main-main dengan Sakura?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin kau... Kau menyakitinya!" ucap sai tajam.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Dan aku tak ingin kau menyakiti apapun yang kusayang,"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Maaf saja ya, Sakura sudah berada dalam dekapanku. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya, aku tidak akan melepaskannya untukmu-"

"Kau cuma main-main kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan Sakura padamu. Aku juga ingin kau merasakan," Sasuke mendekat pada Sai, "Betapa sakit rasanya, saat orang yang kau suka direbut oleh saudara kembarmu sendiri!" ucap sasuke dengan aura membunuh.

"Kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sai ditaman.

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga ya Chapter 5...  
lega rasanya, semua yang ada diotak, udah dikeluarin kesini!.  
maap kalo kepanjangan m(-.-)m  
dan mengecewakan...!

Oh ya, buat yang bilang ada beberapa scene yang mirip film Chika, saya cuma mau mengklarifikasi (kyk artis aja), saya samasekali gag pernah nonton film itu. soalnya saya gag begitu suka film-film Indonesia, jadi kalo mirip, saya benar-benar gag tahu ^,^. Yang ada itu, scene Full House (pas sasu nembak saku), tapi di full house gag ada ciumannya (kalo gag salah).

hehehe... :)

**makasih sebanyak-banyaknya deh buat nama-nama dibawah ini:**

**Zephyramfoter**

**LuthMelody**

**R-chan**

**Micon**

**Misa uchiHatake**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**MissUchiwa**

**Murasaki Sakura**

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

**May Kazami**

**Mochida Suzu**

**Risle-coe**

**Veisa Kazu**

**Ame chochoSasu**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Ryuka-Akira**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**beby-chan**

**widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke**

**Yusha'chan Higurasi**

**VLouchi Hisagi**

**sila mclaggen**

**Hydrangea daffodile Amutia**

**Misa Uchihatake (2x review :)**

**Aishiteru Naruhina**

**Dhevitry Haruno**

**FiiFii Swe-cho**

**Aurellia Uchiha

* * *

**

**Spoiler untuk chapter selanjutnya::**

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku?"

"Aku cuma membawakanmu ini!"

"Sudahlah! Kau memang ingin mempermalukanku kan? Kau hanya bisa membuatku marah! kau selalu membuat masalah, kau-!"

"CUKUP! Aku membencimu!'

xXXx

"Sakura belum pulang sampai sekarang."

'Aku akan mencarinya!'

"Hey, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku akan mencarinya, dan tak akan kembali sebelum aku menemukannya!"

xXXx

_"Hiks...Hikss..."_

"Menangislah Sakura. Menangislah sepuasmu,"

* * *

Mind To **Review** this Chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeyyy... aku kembali untuk meng-apdet salah satu fic kesayangan saya... :)**

**Spesial Thanks to:**

**Shard VLocasters_r-chan_Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia_Ame chochoSasu_YouChi HikaRi_Kiran-Angel-Lost_MissUchiwa_Ran Uchiha_Uchiharuno Rin_Chibi Maruko_Mochida Suzu_May Kazami_aya-na rifa'i_Misa Uchihatake_Risle-coe_So-Chand 'Luph pLend'_Haruchi Nigiyama_LuthMelody_widiiw xie kabogoh sasuke_Yusha'chan Higurashi_Aurellia Uchiha_ZephyrAmfoter_Micon_Dhevitry Haruno_FiiFii Swe-cho_Ryuka-AKira_Kikyo-Sama_Just Ana_Silla Ichigo uchiha.**

mari membaca :D

**

* * *

She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter #5**

.

xXXx

.

Sakura segera berlari kedalam kamarnya. Sungguh kejadian yang memalukan baginya—kejadian dimana dia mengatakan semua hal tentang Sasuke, dan saat itu pula Sasuke mendengar semuanya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kita lihat saja nanti.

**BUKH**

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik daun pintu itu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu sih?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri. "lagian, kenapa Sasuke harus ada disitu sih? AAA aku bisa gila!" setelah menggerutu tidak jelas, Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Dan tak berapa lama diapun tertidur.

.

xXXx

.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Terdengar seseorang mengetuk pintu. Perlahan Sakura membuka kelopak matanya yang sulit sekali untuk dibukanya -?-. dengan langkah gontai, Sakura berjalan kearah pintu—lalu membukanya.

"Tante Mikoto? Ada apa?"

"Hmm…. Ikut tante jalan-jalan yuk!"

"Jalan-jalan? Ta-tapi—"

"Ayo cepat!" lalu dengan dipaksa, Sakura menemani Mikoto jalan-jalan. Ya, setidaknya bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

* * *

Telah lewat seminggu setelah insiden foto ciuman itu tersebar dimajalah, dan suasana sudah kembali normal—tapi orang-orang masih menganggap bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, tidak memperdulikan anggapan-anggapan itu. Selama sekolah mereka masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada salahnya.

Meskipun telah berhari-hari Sakura tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, tapi pertengkaran mulut antara Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja sering terjadi. Dirumah, disekolah dan dimanapun jika mereka bertemu. Entahlah, kapan kedua insan ini akan bersatu menjadi sepasang kekasih yang seutuhnya. Tapi… hal ini menjadi keasyikan tersendiri bagi mereka, karena jujur dengan hal macam inilah Sasuke dan Sakura bisa saling berinteraksi -?-.

_Di suatu pagi yang tenang._

Terlihat Mikoto dan pelayan keluarga Uchiha sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi didapur. Karena tertarik, Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dia kerjakan sehingga tidak hanya numpang makan-tidur dirumah ini. :)

"Tante sedang buat apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ini, sedang membuat sup ayam," jawab Mikoto

"Hm... aku boleh bantu?"

"Tidak usah, sudah selesai kok! Lagipula kalau sampai Sakura kenapa-napa, Ibumu bisa memarahiku," Ucap Mikoto-bercanda.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Hm... baiklah." ucapnya singkat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terarah pada tempat bekal makanan berwarna biru dan pink, yang dibagian tutupnya bergambar boneka beruang sedang main bola. Lucu. "Ehn... Tante, ini apa?" Tanya Sakura seraya memegang salah satu dari tempat bekal makanan itu.

"Oh itu... itu kotak makanan Sai dan Sasuke waktu mereka masih TK." jawab Mikoto

"Oh..." Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria. Dan tiba-tiba saja, muncullah ide dikepalanya. "Tante, boleh tidak aku membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Sai dan Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalau Sakura berkenan," jawab Mikoto ramah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk mereka berdua!" ucap Sakura bersemangat.

"Oh ya Sakura," panggil Mikoto. Sakura menoleh. "Sasuke suka tomat, jadi kalau bisa... makanan untuk Sasuke ada tomatnya ya," pesan Mikoto

"Baik!" Sakura bersemangat.

.

xXXx

.

SHS.

Art Class.

Temari dan Hinata tengah asyik ngobrol-ngobrol dikelas. Lalu tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura-yang pagi ini terlihat lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Maklum, biasanya Sakura dan Sasuke bertengkar dulu pagi-pagi, tapi hari ini-sepertinya tidak ada perang diantara mereka.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Temari yang keheranan melihat Sakura senyam-senyum sendiri dibangkunya (Disini, duduknya sendiri-sendiri)

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh kearah Temari "Hari ini aku membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Sai dan Sasuke...!" ucap Sakura-masih bersemangat.

"Kau yakin mereka mau menerimanya?" Tanya Temari

Sakura terdiam sejenak. _'Iya juga, belum tentu mereka mau, apalagi... Sasuke.'_

"Me-mereka, pa-pasti mau..." ucap Hinata "k-kan be-belum dicoba,"

"Kau benar Hinata! Aku harus mencobanya dulu. Ehn... nanti kalian temani aku ya!"

"Maaf, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku ada perlu dengan Bu Shizune," ucap Temari

"Hinata?"

"A-aku... mau..."

"Bagus! Berarti nanti kau temani aku ya, sahabatku sayannngggg!" ucap Sakura sambil memeluk erat Hinata.

"I-iya..." ucap Hinata yang hampir pingsan dipeluk Sakura.

.

xXXx

.

Dan... waktu yang dinanti (ungu kali) pun tiba. Saat ini sudah pukul 10, waktu dimana murid-murid dapat beristirahat sejenak.

"Hinata! Ayo cepat!" ucap Sakura sambil memegang dua kotak makanan.

"I-iya tunggu sebentar," ucap Hinata lalu berjalan kearah Sakura

"Good luck ya!" ucap Temari

"Thank's,"

**xXXx**

Diperjalan menuju kelas Sai dan Sasuke, Hinata membantu Sakura membawakan salah satu kotak makanan yang sebelumnya dipegang Sakura. Hinata bisa menangkap aura kebahagiaan terpancar dengan jelas diwajah manis Sakura. Hinata bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya ini.

"Hm, maaf mengganggu..." ucap seseorang yang membuat Sakura dan Hinata berhenti melangkah.

"Naruto-senpai? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Jangan pakai senpai, Naruto saja." ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya, "Bisa temenin aku kekantin nggak. Nggak asyik nih sendiri!"

"Hmmm... aku nggak bisa. Ada yang harus aku lakukan." jawab Sakura. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hinata yang sepertinya membeku. "Bagaimana kalau Hinata saja!"

"A-apa!" Hinata kaget. "Ta-tapi, a-aku kan ha-harus menemani Sa-sakura,"

"Udah nggak apa," Sakura mengambil kotak makan yang dipegang Hinata, "Aku sendiri aja, kasihan Naruto nggak ada yang menemani!" ucap Sakura

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau Hinata nggak mau, aku tidak memaksa kok!" ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu, sampai-"

"Tu-tunggu.." ucap Hinata pelan. "A-aku ma-mau..." dan wajah Hinata memerah.

Naruto tertawa. "Haha, ayo!" Naruto menarik pelan Hinata, memegang erat tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok," ucapnya lalu bersama Hinata menuju kantin.

"Huh! Baiklah, kekelas Sai dulu!"

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya- hingga dia sampai dikelas Sai. XI-II Biology. Sakura melihat keadaan didalam kelas Sai. _'Syukurlah sepi,'_ batinnya. Lalu dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kelas dan mendekati Sai yang sepertinya sedang asyik mengrejakan seseuatu.

"Ekhm ekhm, maaf mengganggu!" ucap Sakura

"Sa-sakura!" Sai agak panik- lalu cepat-cepat membereskan pekerjaannya. Terlihat sebuah kuas dan kertas putih dengan asal dimasukkannya kedalam laci meja. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Sai setelah selesai merapikan semuanya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberimu makan siang," Jawab sakura lalu duduk meletakkan satu bekal makanan diatas meja. "Kau sedang apa? Mengapa kau kaget begitu?" Tanya Sakura yang heran melihat sikap Sai.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya pekerjaan yang tidak penting," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum. "Waw, sepertinya enak!" ucap Sai ketika membuka penutup tempat makanan yang diberikan Sakura. Tampaklah telur dadar gulung, nasi goreng dan hiasan hijau- sayur. "Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Sai

"Ya," jawab Sakura "ehn... Sai, tadi itu apa?" Ternyata Sakura masih penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dikerjakan Sai.

"Bukan apa-apa, Oh ya, kau tidak makan juga?"

"Oh tidak, ini untuk Sasuke," ucap Sakura. "Ehn, aku kekelas Sasuke dulu ya! dah!" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari ke luar kelas Sai.

**xXXx**

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh-ditambah pandangan mengintimidasi dari siswa-siswi yang berada disekitarnya, akhirnya Sakura sampai juga didepan kelas Sasuke- kelas XI-Fisika I. Seperti suasana dikelas Sai tadi, suasana disini juga tampak sepi. Jadi dengan santai Sakura langsung saja masuk kedalam kelas Sasuke dan...

Tampak dua makhluk yang sama namun berbeda gender berada dalam ruangan yang sepi itu. Mereka tampak sangat akrab dan dekat. Dan ketika Sakura masuk- mereka terdiam seketika. Sama seperti Sakura yang membeku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sedikit menyakitkan—sedikit.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu," ucap Sakura pelan. Nampak dimata gadis berambut blonde didepannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan kebencian-seakan tak terima kebahagiaannya diusik. Menyakitkan hati Sakura.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang pandangannya tak kalah menyeramkan.

"Aku membawakanmu sesuatu. Aku membawakanmu makan siang. Jadi kau tidak perlu ke kantin," jawab Sakura. _'Sekarang kau memang tidak kekantin'_ batinnya

"Hahahah, kau fikir Sasuke anak TK apa? Sampai harus dibuatkan bekal seperti itu! Memalukan!" ucap gadis blonde tadi—Ino.

"Kau ingin mempermalukanku?" Tanya Sasuke dan sepertinya dia termakan emosi.

"A-aku cuma ingin membawakanmu ini!"

"Hah sudahlah, kau 'kan membenciku. Jadi kau ingin mempermalukanku didepan Ino kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berfikiran seperti itu! Aku—"

"Hah sudahlah! Semua yang kau lakukan hanya bisa menyusahkanku saja. Kau **menyebalkan**! Menyusahkan," ucap Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun mengerti perasaan sakura didepannya. "Kau hanya bisa membuatku marah! kau selalu membuat masalah, kau—"

"CUKUP! AKu membencimu!" teriak Sakura. setelah itu dia meletakkan bekal makanan yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja. "Terserah mau kau apakan benda itu! kalau kau tidak mau. **Buang** saja!" Teriak Sakura (lagi) lalu keluar, pergi meninggalkan Ino dan Sasuke yang berada didalam kelas.

"Huh, tidak dengan mudahnya membuat pacarnya sendiri menangis..." ucap Ino sambil tersenyum senang,

"Dia **menangis**?" tanya Sasuke

"Sepertinya."

**xXXx**

**Pulang Sekolah.**

"Kau yakin mau kerumahku?" Tanya Temari yang saat ini bersama Sakura berjalan keluar SHS**.**

"Yakin. Aku tidak mau pulang kerumah Uchiha itu!" ucap Sakura tegas.

"Nanti kalau mereka mencarimu bagaimana?" Tanya temari

"Aku tidak perduli. Lagipula, aku rasa tidak ada yang akan memperdulikanku!"

"Tapi-"

"kumohon..."

"Huh, baiklah," ucap Temari.

**xXXx**

**Sorenya. Sekitar pukul 17.25**

Terdengar suara mesin mobil memasuki kawasan kediaman Uchiha. Dan benar Saja, terlihat salah satu anak lelaki baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya asal-asalan. Lelaki itu masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya-menandakan bahwa setelah sekolah, dia bukannya pulang-melainkan ngeluyur kemana-mana.

Lelaki itu dengan santai melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan saat dia masuk dia dihadang oleh saudara kembarnya...

"Dari mana kau?" Tanya sang kembaran—Sai.

"Menemani Ino jalan-jalan. tumben sekali kau perduli padaku?" sang kembaran—Sasuke balik bertanya

"Hm... Jadi kau tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Sakura? mengapa kau tanyakan itu padaku?"

"Sakura belum pulang sampai sekarang." ucap sai. "kufikir dia bersamamu,"

"Tinggal dihubungi saja 'kan?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif," ucap Sai. "Aku takut dia tersesat, mengingat dia belum tahu banyak tentang Konoha,"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

_'Aku akan mencarinya!'_ batin sasuke dan sedetik kemudian dia melangkah kemobilnya.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?"

"Aku akan mencarinya, dan tak akan kembali sebelum aku menemukannya!" jawabnya dan kemudian melesat dengan mobil mahalnya :)

**xXXx**

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.30, suasana Konoha terlihat sangat sepi. Gedung-gedung perkantoran, satu-persatu mulai ditinggalkan oleh para pegawainya. Lapangan tempat anak-anak kecil bermain, kini telah sepi ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh anak-anak yang sebelumnya memenuhi kawasan bermain itu. Langit mulai tampak oranye, matahari mulai bersembunyi dan akan segera datang bulan yang menggantikannya.

Disebuah ayunan-di lapangan bermain tadi-lelaki berambut harajuku dengan bagian belakang mencuat keatas, tengah duduk dengan tidak santai. Fikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis manis yang sering membuatnya naik pitam, gadis yang menumpang tinggal dirumahnya, gadis yang telah diciumnya dengan sengaja. Gadis yang kini tengah dicemaskannya.

"Cih... Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ketemu juga!" rutuknya sambil memukul lututnya sendiri dengan tangannya. "Gadis itu cuma bisa menyusahkan saja!" kini tangannya meraba saku celananya-mengambil sesuatu dari sana. 'semoga saja aktif.' harapnya. Dia mulai menekan tombol ponsel-benda yang diambilnya tadi-dan mulai terdengar sesuatu...

**disisi lain**

Sakura dan Temari sedang berada dikamar Temari. Beruntung Keluarga Temari sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadi Sakura bisa dengan leluasa menetap disana. Sakura berbaring sambil memeluk bantal guling.

"Sakura, kau yakin tidak apa-apa kau disini?" Tanya Temari yang cemas, takut dia akan dituduh sebagai tersangka penculikan(?).

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya-Ponsel. Kemudian Sakura mengaktifkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi non aktif. "Haaahhh!" Sakura meletakkanya diatas meja. Kemudian menikmati empuknya kasur dirumah ini.

"Sakura..."

"Ehn?"

"Pinjam ponselmu ya?"

"Iya, pakai saja!"

"Terimakasih!"

**_Mata me atte soshite kotoba o kawashita  
Mune ga takanatte egao de kakushita  
Kimi o shiranakatta goro ni  
Modorenaku narisou de_**

Ringtone ponsel Sakura berdering.

"Sakura, ada yang menelfonmu!" ucap temari. Namun percuma-Sakura telah tertidur. lalu dengan keberanian yang pas-pasan, Temari menekan tombol hijau, mencoba menerima panggilan seseorang dengan nama kontak **'Sasuke si Pantat ayam yang suka marah'** (panjang amat?)

"Ha-halo..."

_"Cih! Akhirnya diangkat juga. KAU ITU KEMANA HUH? KAU TIDAK BISA LIHAT SEKARANG SUDAH JAM BERAPA! ATAU, KAU TIDAK TAHU JALAN PULANG? MAKANYA, KALAU TIDAK TAHU JANGAN BERGAYA MAU PERGI TANPA SIAPA-SIAPA, SEKARANG 'KAN AKU YANG REPOT...!"_

"Ma-maaf... aku..."

_"MINTA MAAF NANTI, KAU TAHU, AKU MENCEMASKANMU!"_

"..."

_"Sakura?"_

"Ma-maaf... Sasuke... Ini bukan Sakura-"

_"Hn? Lalu siapa?"_

"Aku Temari-"

_"Kau mencuri poselnya?"_

"DENGAR DULU MAKANYA!" Temari mengamuk. "Eh, maaf. Ehn, Sakura sedang berada dirumahku. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur."

_"Cih, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"_

"Maaf..." _'Bagaimana aku bisa bicara...?'_

_"Baiklah, dimana rumahmu?"_

"Di..."

**xXXx**

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, Sasuke sampai di rumah Temari. Mendengar suara mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya, Temari segera berlari keluar kamar berniat membukakan pintu.

"Mana dia?" Tanya Sasuke to-the-poin ketika Temari membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Di kamarku, ayo!" ajak Temari. (ehem, ngapain tuh ngajakin ke kamar? xDD)

Kamar Temari.

Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah tertidur dengan nyaman diatas kasur. Ya, gadis itu adalah Sakura, gadis yang dicari oleh Sasuke sejak tadi, sampai dia kelelahan seperti ini.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, kemudian menggendongnya. "Tolong bawakan tas dan sepatunya!" perintah Sasuke pada Temari.

"Baik," ucap Temari. Lalu mereka bersama-sama berjalan keluar. Sesampainya diluar, Temari membukakan pintu mobil Sasuke, lalu Sasuke meletakkan Sakura yang masih tertidur di dalam mobil. Sangat hati-hati, takut Sakura terbangun.

"Ini," Temari memberikan semua barang-barang Sakura. Sasuke meraihnya. "Ehn, Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih telah mencemaskan Sakura," ucap Temari.

"Hn." Sasuke kemudian masuk kemobilnya, lalu melaju bersama langit yang semakin gelap.

* * *

**xXXx**

Keesokan Harinya Di SHS.

Sakura dan Temari tengah asyik ngobrol-ngobrol di kelas, hingga pembicaraan mereka sampailah pada peristiwa sore kemarin.

"APA? Jadi Sasuke yang menjemputku pulang?" Tanya Sakura-tidak percaya.

"Iya, kau tahu dia itu sangat mencemaskanmu lho!"

"Wa-wah... s-so sweet... Sa-sasuke ba-baik ju-juga yaa!" ucap Hinata

"Kau jangan bohong Temari, aku tidak percaya!"

"Kau ini, aku serius. Dia yang menjemputmu. Kalau saja kemarin kau tidak tidur. Pasti kau sudah melihat tampangnya yang sangat kelelahan seperti itu. Kasihan dia, jangan-jangan dia sudah keliling Jepang!"

"Tapi, kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?"

"Le-laki pa-pasti ma-malu, ka-kalau ta-tahu di-dia mencemaskan wa-wanita..."

Mendengar itu, Sakura mendapat inisiatif... "Aku harus berterimakasih padanya!" Ucap Sakura kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas seninya.

**xXXx**

Sakura terus berlari melewati lorong panjang, tangga dan lantai porselen yang sedikit licin-membuatnya hampir jatuh. Tapi tujuannya tetap satu... berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

_'Ternyata Sasuke mencemaskanku... mengapa aku tidak tahu?'_ batinnya

_'Aku harus berterimakasih...'_

Dan sampailah Sakura didepan kelas Sasuke.

...

...

Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihat sesuatu didalam sana. Sasuke tengah berpelukan mesra dengan seorang gadis, gadis yang tidak asing... Ino. Seakan tenggorokannya tercekat, Sakura tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan tubuhnya pun terasa membeku, tak dapat digerakkan. Tanpa dia inginkan, cairan hangat mulai mengalir dipipinya. Ya... menangis. Entah mengapa Sakura ingin menangis melihat adegan mesra itu. Mungkin karena dia menyukai Sasuke.

'_Hiks... hiksss..._' dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sakura perlahan mundur, menjauh dari hal yang menyakitkan itu... Sakura berlari... dia hampir jatuh. Pandangannya buram-terhalangi air dimatanya... dan...

**BRAKK**

Sakura terjatuh dalam pelukan seseorang... pelukan hangat yang sangat menenangkannya.

"Sakura?"

"Sai... hiks...hiksss...aku bodoh..." gumam Sakura dipelukan Sai. Entah bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu bahwa itu Sai? Suaranya?

"Menangislah Sakura. Menangislah sepuasmu,"

_"Hikss... hmm... hiksss..."_ Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Sai.

**xXXx**

"Kantin?" Tanya Ino

"Hn."

"Ayo!"

Sasuke dan Ino pun bersama-sama keluar dari kelas, dan ketika mereka diluar...

Mereka disambut pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dimana sang gadis dengan rambut pink, menangkupkan wajahnya didada lelaki berkulit putih pucat. Tangan lelaki itu melingkar dipinggang sang gadis, memeluknya sangat erat-tak ingin melepaskannya. Tak kalah romantis dengan adegan yang mereka lakukan dikelas tadi-malah lebih romantis.

Dan rasa sakit perlahan timbul dihati Sasuke dan Ino.

"Ino, ayo pergi!"

* * *

**Bersambung...**

* * *

**hahahaha... PANJANG BANGET YAAAA? MAAP DEh... m(_ _)m**

**ringtone-ny Sakura : Because of you-nya Ayumi hamasaki :)**

**KRITIK, SARAN, Feedback... akan saya terima ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :***

**sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya- jika saya mengapdetnya. HHAHAHA... **

**REVIEW_  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ino, ayo pergi!" Dengan segera Sasuke menarik tangan Ino—membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat dimana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Sai dan Sakura yang sedang berpelukan. Yanga ada difikirannya saat ini hanyalah pergi—menjauh—tak berguna melihat sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu. Dan entah kenapa perasaan aneh semacam itu bisa timbul dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha? Apa yang menyebabkan hatinya merasa kesal melihat Sai dan Sakura? Marah? Pasti—cemburu? Entahlah, masih diragukan, tapi jika kita minta Sasuke menjawabnya, dia pasti menjawab—tidak.

"Sasuke… auu…" Ino merintih saat Sasuke menarik tangannya keras, pergelangan tangannya saat ini pasti sedang mengalami masa terberat selama menjadi salah satu bagian dari tubuh Ino. "Sasuke… kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino—masih dengan menahan sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam, dia masih memandang lurus ke jalan didepannya—dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ino. "Sasuke berhenti!" Ino sedikit membentak. Dan hasilnya, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Lepaskan tanganku!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Sambil memijat pelan pergelangan tangannya, Ino mencoba menanyakan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Bohong. Selama bersamaku, kau tidak pernah sekasar ini padaku. Pasti ada sesuatu 'kan?" Ino masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban Sasuke—yang dianggapnya hanya kebohongan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," jawaban yang bisa dibilang, sedikit kasar. Sejak kapan dia menjadi sekasar ini pada seorang Ino—yang notabene adalah gadis yang diidamkannya—sampai dia harus membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya," Ino masih kekeh dengan ucapannya. "Aku yakin, kau seperti ini, karena melihat Sai dan gadis pink itu 'kan?"

Onyx Sasuke membulat, menatap tajam mata indah Ino. "Kurasa, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Aku tidak perduli bagaimana jawabanmu. Aku cuma mau tahu, siapa yang kau pilih. Aku atau gadis pink itu?"

Sasuke hanya diam—lalu melangkah-berjalan meninggalkan Ino. "Kau tidak perlu menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu padaku."

'Aku… tidak mengerti dengan dirimu Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu, didalam hatimu cuma ada aku.' Batin Ino. 'aku menginginkan Sai, tapi aku juga tidak rela jika melihatmu dengan orang lain… mengapa aku egois seperti ini?' ini termenung ditempatnya.

Merasa orang yang bersamanya tadi tidak ada disampingnya saat ini, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Jadi kekantin?" ucap Sasuke

"Heh? Tu-tunggu!" Ino lalu mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

**She is Mine**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto **  
**

Story © Mila Mitsuhiko

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, **abal**, dan keanehan lainnya—_tapi nekat dipublish._

**Ch**ap**_ter_ #7

* * *

**

Suara isakan tangis yang tadi sempat terdengar—perlahan menghilang. Sakura telah berhenti menangis. Menangis 15 menit, mungkin sudah cukup baginya untul meluapkan semua perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya. Beruntung, ada Sai yang rela meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempat bersandar Sakura. Beruntung, ada Sai yang dengan sabar menemani Sakura dan menenangkannya dengan belaian-belaian halus pada rambut merah muda Sakura. Ya, beruntung, apa jadinya Sakura tanpa Sai saat ini. Sakura harus menyadari itu—menyadari betapa Sai tulus menemaninya.

Sambil mengusap bekas-bekas air mata dipipinya, Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari Sai. Tampak bekas basah pada seragam putih Sai.

"Sai, terimakasih atas semua ini," ucap Sakura pelan. "Dan... maaf, seragammu jadi basah begitu."

"Hmm... tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga kering," Sai selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata halus—dia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Sakura, dia hanya ingin Sakura merasa nyaman saat berada didekatnya. "Sakura, apa... kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Sai menghela nafasnya. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita santai-santai ditaman dulu?" Ajak Sai

Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

.

xXXx

.

Sai dan Sakura duduk disebuah kursi kayu panjang, kursi yang berada ditepi taman sekolah. Sai mengajak Sakura kesini, berharap Sakura dapat merasa lebih baik setelah menangis tadi. Karena disini, suasananya sangat tenang dan damai.

"Sai... apa aku sangat bodoh ya?" Tanya Sakura

Sai menggeleng.

"Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?" Sakura memijit-mijit keningnya. "Mengapa aku harus merasa sedih melihat Ino dan Sasuke? Seharusnya, aku tidak boleh begitu 'kan Sai?"

"Ya, aku rasa tidak perlu," jawab Sai datar. Mata onyxnya hanya tertuju pada wajah Sakura yang menunduk-memandangi tanah taman yang ditumbuhi rerumputan.

"Ternyata Sasuke menyukai Ino ya?"

"Ya, sejak kecil... tapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya padaku," Sai menatap kearah pohon Sakura didepannya.

"Dia jahat!" ucap Sakura. "Saat aku sudah mulai menyukainya, mengapa dia malah mempermainkan hatiku? Dan juga... mengapa aku bisa menyukainya? Aku benar-benar bodoh! Ini semua salahku!" rutuk Sakura. "Mengapa didunia ini, ada orang sejahat itu!"

"Sudahlah, jika dia menyakitimu..." Sai menghentikan sebentar ucapannya. "... akan selalu ada aku disampingmu," lanjutnya. Sai tersenyum tulus pada Sakura yang saat ini memandangi wajah manisnya. Sakura membalas senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Sai, terimakasih ya. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku pasti akan mati. Kau tahu, kau sangat berarti untukku!" ujar Sakura. Dan kalimat itu membuat Sai merasa bahagia, Sai merasa ada harapan di hati Sakura untuk menyukainya. Masih bisa membuktikan bahwa dia yang sungguh-sungguh menyayanginya. "Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik!" lanjut Sakura. Dan kalimat terakhir ini, lumayan menyakitkan untuk Sai.

Sekali lagi, Sai tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku duluan dulu yah! Dahh~!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sai.

.

xXXx

.

Suasana siang hari ini begitu cerah, saking cerahnya rasa gerah dapat dirasakan seluruh siswa-siswi SHS. Peristiwa seperti ini bisa dibilang langka terjadi disekolah ini—mungkin... akibat pemanasan global? Tapi, meski panas seperti apapun, tak menghentikan 2 orang yang telah sepakat bertemu di depan laboratorium biologi, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, hanya saja... pasti sangat penting hingga mereka merelakan waktu istirahatnya.

Tampak sepasang saudara kembar berdiri saling berhadapan didepan pintu Lab. Biologi yang saat ini sedang kosong. Tatapan-tatapan diantara mereka menyiratkan tanda ada yang tidak baik diantara keduanya. Seakan ingin saling menerkam satu sama lain.

"Mau apa kau ajak aku kesini?" Tanya lelaki dengan suara dingin—mengawali pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Aku... cuma ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... mengenai Sakura," jawab sang adik dengan nada santai—dia masih bisa mengontrol dirinya.

"Cih, kenapa selalu dia yang kau masalahkan?" Lelaki pertama tadi mulai kesal. "Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Sasuke, kau itu kekanak-kanakan. Kalau kau ingin balas dendam padaku? Jangan sakiti orang lain! Bukan Sakura yang harus kau sakiti!"

"Hn. Kekanak-kanakan? Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu, Sai," ucap lelaki bernama Sasuke tadi.

"Aku tahu, kau menyukai Ino 'kan?" tanya lelaki yang bernama Sai tadi. "Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah Sakura! Agar tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau permainkan!"

"Oh ya? Setelah itu. Kau akan bahagia dengan Sakura? Sedangkan aku? Aku yakin... Ino masih mengharapkanmu!" Ucap Sasuke yakin. "Lagi pula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bahagia secepat ini. Kau harus merasakan dulu—"

"Merasakan apa? Semua ini tidak berguna, Sasuke! Hanya akan menyakiti Sakura. Dan aku tidak ingin terjadi."

"Aku tidak perduli!"

"Tapi—"

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sai. Sakura itu masih milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya! Aku tidak rela jika dia bersamamu!"

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Siapa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Lagi pula, kau tidak pantas untuk Sakura. Sangat tidak—"

"Jadi maksudmu... kau yang pantas untuknya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau hanya bisa membuatnya sedih, terluka, marah... bahkan menangis!" Sai mengatakannya tegas, berharap Sasuke menyadari kesalahannya. "Dan kau tahu, setiap dia terluka atau menangis, selalu ada aku disampingnya. Ya, aku satu-satunya orang yang dapat mengertinya. Hanya aku!"

Sasuke menatap onyx Sai tajam, terlihat dia sangat ingin meninju adiknya ini.

"Kau harus menyadari itu semua Sasuke. Kau hanya dapat membuatnya terluka! Kau tidak pantas untuk—"

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin bersamanya? Aku kan cuma mempermainkannya!"

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau mulai menyukainya. Aku tahu Sasuke," Ucap Sai tenang. "Aku tahu, karena kau kembaranku."

"Cih, semua ini tidak penting bagiku. Hanya buang-buang waktu saja!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan segera Sasuke meninggalkan Sai. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama adu debat dengan adiknya ini. Hanya akan menjadi beban difikirannya.

_'Aku tahu Sasuke, kau mencintainya... ya... aku tahu...'_

_'Tapi... aku akan segera merebutnya...'_

.

xXXx

.

Semenjak insiden Sakura menangis, Sakura menjadi enggan menegur Sasuke-ataupun melihatnya. Entah mengapa, Sakura ingin menghindarinya. padahal, apa yang perlu ditakutkannya? Seharusnya dia bersikap biasa saja, toh... dia juga bukan pacar resmi Sasuke-meskipun banyak orang yang mengira demikian. Hanya saja... saat melihat Sasuke, Sakura merasa sangat ingin marah, kejadian waktu itu, masih terekam jelas dibenaknya.

Seperti hari ini. Seharian Sakura sama sekali tak menganggap Sasuke ada. Saat sarapan pagi, berangkat sekolah. Ketika istirahat sekolah. Pulang sekolah, bahkan ketika bersama-sama memasuki rumah ketika pulang sekolah. Sakura bersikap seakan Sasuke tak ada disampingnya. Bahkan hari ini, dia melewatkan makan siangnya dengan alasan banyak tugas-yang padahal dilakukannya karena tak ingin semeja makan dengan Sasuke. Ya, mungkin kekanak-kanakan, mengingat kejadian ini sduah berhari-hari yang lalu.

Meskipun demikian, Sasuke tidak perduli akan semua itu. Lagi pula, untuk apa dia perduli?

Ya, meskipun ada rasa sedikit kehilangan di hati Sasuke. Kehilangan teman bertengkar.

Sampai jam makan malam pun, Sakura sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kondisi perutnya yang pasti sudah keroncongan.

"Sai, coba kau lihat Sakura. Dia belum makan seharian!" pinta Mikoto

"Baik!" Sai bangun dari kursinya. Lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua-dimana kamar Sasuke, kamarnya dan kamar Sakura berada.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sakura, buka pintunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura...! Kau belum makan 'kan? Ibuku mengkhawatirkanmu! Kita akan makan bersama!" Sai masih berusaha mengajak Sakura.

Tapi... masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sai memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Dan pada saat dia berhasil membukanya, tampak gadis cantik berambut pink tengah tertidur sambil memeluk buku tebal-kelihatannya, dia baru saja selesai belajar.

"Hmm... sudah tidur ya. Ya sudahlah."

Sai lalu meninggalkan kamar Sakura-tak lupa menutup lagi pintu kamarnya.

.

_'huh... akting-ku berhasil. Ternyata dia mengira aku pura-pura tidur. haha.'_

.

xXXx

.

Sekitar jam 2 malam, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak diperutnya. Dia sudah mencoba memeluk guling dengan erat, tapi... rasa aneh inisama sekali tidak berkurang. Mungkin efek dari tidak makan seharian.

"Aduh... aku lapar..." keluhnya. Ya, salah sendiri siapa suruh tidak makan siang dan makan malam? "Aku ingin makan... tapi... ini sudah sangat malam. Mana ada makanan lagi..." Ujarnya sambil menekan-nekan perutnya yang tak sabar minta diisi.

Tiba-tiba...

Tok Tok Tok

terdengar suara ketukan pintu. sempat membuat Sakura terkejut, tapi... akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan ketika dia membukakan pintu, terlihat seseorang sambil membawakan semangkuk mie instan. Dimalam seperti ini? Siapa? Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Sasuke? Mau apa kau?"

"Cuma memberikanmu ini. Kau 'kan tidak makan seharian. Aku yakin, saat ini perutmu dilanda masalah besar."

"AKu tidak lapar! Aku benar-benar—"

Krrukkk

Terdengar suara aneh-dan itu berasal dari perut Sakura. Sasuke sampai menahan tawa dibuatnya.

"Iya iya aku lapar! Cepat masuk!" Sakura memerintahkan Sasuke masuk untuk membawakan mie yang dibawanya. Sesampainya didalam kamar Sakura, Sasuke meletakkan semangkuk mie yang tadi di bawakannya-dan dengan secepat kilat disambar Sakura yang sudah kelaparan kelaparan.

Sakura memakan mie dengan sangat lahap, bahkan dia tak memperdulikan panasnya mie dan Sasuke yang heran memperhatikannya. Yang Sakura fikirkan saat ini hanyalah perutnya yang sudah tak sabar diisi.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, semangkuk mie yang tadi dibawakan asuke, sudah habis dilahap Sakura yang memang sangat kelaparan. Sakura segera meneguk segelas air putih yang ada diatas meja belajarnya.

"Haaahh... kenyang..." ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang telah terisi penuh. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. "Hmm... terimakasih atas mie-nya."

"Hn... ya."

Krik krik krik.

Suara jangkrik terdengar diantara kebisuan mereka.

"Hmmm... Sasuke. Terimakasih... err... su-sudah menjemputku dirumah Temari... beberapa hari lalu," ucap Sakura gugup

"Hn... kau sudah tahu itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, Temari yang menceritakan semuanya."

"Makanya. Jangan seenaknya tidur dirumah orang! Menyusahkan saja!"

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu! Aku tidak meminta kau menjemputku!"

"Cih, ya sudahlah. Aku kekamarku saja!"

Sasuke bangun, lalu ketika baru saja selangkah meninggalkan Sakura.

**JLEB**

Semua menjadi gelap. Penerangan diruangan itu mati, sepertinya listrik padam.

Dengan refleks Sakura yang berada dibelakang Sasuke memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya karena hal itu. Dia tidak perduli, karena dia sangat takut dengan kegelapan. Begitu sunyi dan menyeramkan.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi!" Pinta Sakura disela-sela ketakutannya.

"Aku mau kekamarku."

"Aku IKUT!"

"Hn?"

"Aku tidak mau sendiri disini! Pokoknya aku mau ikut mau ikut mau-"

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" Sasuke lalu menuntun Sakura menuju kamarnya-dalam kegelapan.

**xXXx**

Setelah sampai dikamarnya, Sasuke segera meraba-raba meja di kamarnya, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat menimbulkan cahaya disaat gelap seperti ini. Dia menemukan ponselnya, lalu dengan cahaya yang bersumber dari ponselnya tadi, Sasuke mencari-cari sesuatu didalam laci, dan... ketemu. Sebatang lilin dan korek api. Sasuke menghidupkan lilin tersebut, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja yang berada tak jauh dari kasurnya. Setidaknya, ada cahaya dalam ruangan itu.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur, sedangkan Sakura... dia bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya dikamar ini?

"Sa-sasuke, aku tidur... dimana?" Tanya Sakura

"Terserah."

'Cih, maksudnya apa sih?' Sakura mendekati sasuke yang telah menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tebal. "Kau tenag saja, nanti kalau lampu sudah menyala, aku akan pergi dari sini. Jadi... jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

"Hn."

Sakura lalu berbaring dilantai yang dilapisi permadani. Dia tidak memilih untuk tidur diatas sofa karena cahaya lilin tak menjangkau sofa yang letaknya memang agak jauh dari meja.

Baru beberapa menit Sakura berbaring dilantai, Sakura telah merasakan kedinginan yang luar biasa, membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

"Brr... di-dingin sekali," Sakura bangun, lalu mendekati kasur. "Hmm... Sa-sasuke... a-aku tidur disampingmu... yaaa? Di-dibawah dingin...?"

"Hn."

"Terimakasih!" Sakura langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Sasuke, namun dia menjaga jaraknya agar tidak begitu dekat dengan Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak kebagian selimut. Tapi sakura tidak perduli, sudah tidur diatas kasur saja dia sudah bersyukur.

Tak lama kemudian... lampu menyala. Sasuke segera meniup lilin yang terletak diatas meja.

"Hei, kau bilang kau mau kekamarmu kalau lampu sudah menyala?" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura yang saat ini sedang dalam posisi membelakanginya.

"...brr.."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. "Hn... sudah tidur rupanya," lalu Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas bibir Sakura yang bergetar karena kedinginan. "Hn... kedinginan?" Sasuke lalu membagi selimutnya kepada Sakura. Dan mereka dibawah selimut yang sama. Dari posisi ini Sasuke bisa melihat punggung Sakura yang sedikit bergetar dan rambut pink indahnya.

Tapi, sepertinya selimut saja tidak mempan untuk Sakura. Buktinya tubuh Sakura masih bergetar.

"Cih, merepotkan saja!" Lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura, menggerakkan tangannya lalu dengan perlahan melingkarkan lengannya diperut Sakura. Wajah sasuke bahkan bertemu dengan rambut pink Sakura. dan aroma wangi tercium di hidung Sasuke- menimbulkan efek yang sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Tanpa sadar Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"A-apa yang aku lakukan?" Gumamnya. "Ti..tidak, aku hanya ingin menghangatkannya, 5 menit lagi aku akan melepaskannya..."

**xXXx**

Pagi telah datang. membuat cahaya matahari menyusup masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke. Kicauan burung yang merdu, membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Hoooaahh..." Sakura perlahan membuka matanya. Lalu perasaan aneh muncul "Se-seperti ada yang memelukku?" Sakura membalik tubuhnya, lalu tampaklah Sasuke yang masih terpejam. "Ja-jadi semalam kami..."

"Hn... nyam-nyamm..." Sasuke mengigau dalam mimpinya. Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke. Apalagi ketika Sasuke membasahi bibirnya sendiri dengan lidahnya, seperti akan menyantap sesuatu.

'A-apa yang dia mimpikan?' batin Sakura

Sasuke semakin mendekati wajah Sakura. 'Ma-mau apa dia?' Sakura panik

Makin dekat, dekat dan..

'BUGHH'

"AUUU... hei apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung bangun seketika, sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya. "mengapa kau meninjuku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang telah bangun dan berada lumayan jauh dari kasur.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, mau apa kau? Pasti kau sedang memimpikan hal-hal mesum! Huh... untung saja aku langsung menyadarinya.. kalu tidak, kau pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padaku!" Ucap Sakura. "Atau... kau sudah melakukan sesuatu saat aku tidur? AAAAAA... dasar mesum!" teriak Sakura lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Mimpi hal mesum? Cih... padahal sedang asik mimpi makan tomat raksasa, malah dibangunkan dengan cara seperti ini."

* * *

**Siang hari ketika istirahat pertama di SHS.**

Sakura, Temari dan Hinata tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah sambil memluk buku yang barusan mereka pinjam di perpustakaan, lalu mereka dikejutkan oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang, yang menatap mereka sinis.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, gadis pink!" Ucapnya tajam

* * *

**Bersambung~...**

* * *

Yoyo... selesai.,...

Hmm? Gimana? Ngebosenin kah? Aneh kah? Gajekah? Kepanjangan kah? Gak nyambungkah? Atau.. lumayan kahh?

AKu cuma mau minta maaf kalau episode ini gak memuaskan, m(_ _)m dan seandainya banyak kesalahan.

dan Maaf aku **gak bisa** CEPAT meng-apdetnya :)

Dan aku mau berterimakasih buat semua yang bersedia membaca.

Special Thanks to:

**LuthMelody, ZephyrAmfoter, Rievectha Herbst, Ame chochoSasu, Sisi no Zhuki, Miss Uchiwa sasuSaku's Lover, Kiro yoiD, SS, Youchi Hikari, May Kazami, Uchiharuno Rin, chrls SasuSaku FC, Michiru No Akasuna, Ran Uchiha, Aurellia Uchiha, Shinji aishiteru, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Shard VLocasters, Silla ichigo uchiha, Haruchi Nigiyama, Yusha'chan Higurashi, Just Ana, Widdiw xie Kabogoh Sasuke, aya-na rifa'i g login, haruko kagami, Yumicho Kanukawa, Rahmie uchiha.**...  
makasih atas **Review**-nya :) berkat kalian, aku jadi semangat ngetik.. ^_^

Oke... daahhh.. **keep RnR **yaaww?


	8. Chapter 8

Hai, akhirnya, ni fic aku sentuh juga.. huahahaha

baiklah, mari kita baca fic ini bersama-sama... maaf kalo apdetnya kelamaan.. :)

* * *

Sakura, Temari dan Hinata tengah berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah sambil memeluk buku yang barusan mereka pinjam di perpustakaan, lalu mereka dikejutkan oleh gadis berambut pirang panjang, yang menatap mereka sinis.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, gadis pink!" Ucapnya tajam

..

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter # 8**

**..**

Ino mengajak Sakura berjalan kearah tangga, akhinya mereka berhenti ditempat yang lumayan sepi itu. Sakura masih dalam keadaan memeluk buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Kau, kau itu punya malu kan?" Tanya Ino

Sakura yang tak begitu paham, hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Kau itu, sama sekali tak pantas untuk Sai!" ucap Ino. Sakura sama sekali tak sakit hati mendengarnya, karena memang dia tak mempunyai perasaan untuk Sai. Tapi hatinya mulai sakit saat Ino berkata. "… dan kau sangat tak pantas untuk Sasuke!"

DEG

"A-aku..." Sakura mencoba berucap, tapi tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Sehingga mengucapkan satu kata saja, terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau itu masih punya harga diri! Seharusnya kau sadar kau itu siapa. Dan... kau bukan siapa-siapa diantara mereka!" Ucap Ino sambil menatap tajam mata Sakura. "Aku yang lebih dahulu mengenal mereka, aku yang lebih tahu mereka itu bagaimana. Dan kau! jangan merasa mereka itu memperebutkanmu!"

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil memeluk erat buku yang dibawanya.

"Segera menjauhlah dari sepasang saudara kembar itu! Kehadiranmu, hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka!" Ucap Ino kemudian menjauh dari Sakura. "Itu jika kau masih punya malu!" tambahnya, lalu benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura merasa semua perkataan Ino itu benar. Dia bukanlah siapa-siapa diantara Sasuke dan Sai-meskipun dia sama sekali tak merasakan bahwa Sasuke dan Sai memperebutkannya. Tapi... akan sulit baginya untuk menjauhi Sasuke...karena dihatinya kini telah muncul sebuah rasa yang dia sendiripun tak begitu memahaminya. Dia ingin selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, meski dia tahu, Sasuke tak menginginkannya, tapi... entah mengapa hatinya selalu ingin berada didekat Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, dia melangkah gontai menuju kelasnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti...saat sosok lelaki tampan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau tampak tak sehat," Ucapnya sambil memegang jidat Sakura yang terasa sedikit hangat. Sakura menepis tangan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura. Tapi lelaki dihadapannya itu terus saja memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak lesu itu. "Jangan bersandiwara lagi, aku tidak kuat," ucap Sakura pada lelaki itu.

"Kau fikir aku sedang bersandiwara huh?" Tanya lelaki tadi. "Aku menghawatirkanmu. kau tidak bisa lihat aku ini tulus!"

"Aku tidak butuh itu...Sasuke!" Sakura berusaha melawan rasa didadanya. Rasa bahwa dia mengharapkan perlakuan lebih dari lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya ini, lelaki yang dipanggilnya Sasuke. "Aku tidak butuh dirimu!" lanjutnya

"Kau sakit, lebih baik kita ke UKS saja!" Sasuke mulai menarik lengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura melawannya. Dia melepas paksa lengan yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Bantahnya dengan mata yang terlihat kemerahan-dia akan menangis. Kemudian dengan tenaga yang dipaksakan, Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari, dia menjatuhkan sesuatu...

"Buku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memungut sebuah buku tebal dari lantai. "Ini yang tadi dibawanya," Sasuke membuka satu per satu halaman buku itu. "...dasar ceroboh," ucapnya.

-xXx-

Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di kelasnya. Dengan segera gadis ini menjatuhkan pelan kepalanya diatas meja yang beralaskan buku pelajarannya. Kepalanya terasa berat, semua ucapan yang diucapkan Ino terus berputar dengan menyakitkan dikepalanya. Haruskah dia menyesal atas keputusannya untuk datang ke Konoha, yang tujuannya hanyalah melanjutkan sekolah? Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta dengan anak teman orang tuanya ini.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa?" Tanya Temari

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sekenanya

Tiba-tiba, dia bisa menangkap bayangan seseorang didepan pintu kelasnya, orang itu semakin mendekat. Perlahan suara gaduh dari kelas seni mereda. Apalagi saat seseorang yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu makin mendekat dan duduk disamping tubuh Sakura yang tersandar lemah dibangkunya. kelas menjadi sunyi dan seperti galeri patung lilin, semuanya menatap kearah Sakura dan orang ini.

"Tadi bukumu ketinggalan," ucapnya lalu meletakkan buku tersebut diatas meja.

"Terimakasih."

"Ayo, ke UKS!" ajaknya

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau masih mau menolakku? Di depan teman-temanmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi! Semua orang harus tahu kebenarannya! Kebenaran diantara kita!" Bentak Sakura. Anak-anak mulai berbisik menebak-nebak apa maksud ucapan Sakura barusan. "Sana pergi!"

"Kebenaran apa?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kebenaran bahwa kau itu pacarku? Kurasa mereka sudah tahu!"

Rasanya sesak. Sakura ingin menangis, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Ayo!" Ucap Sasuke. Lalu dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke UKS. Sasuke menggendongnya dengan _Bridal Style_. Sementara anak-anak yang lain terbius oleh pemandangan romantis dihadapan mereka. Mereka pasti juga sangat menginginkan adegan yang Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan. Benar-benar sepasang kekasih.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai di UKS. UKS tampak sepi, tak ada satu orang pun disana.

Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura diatas kasur, lalu menyelimutinya dengan selimut berwarna putih garis-garis hitam.

"Kau boleh pergi," ucap Sakura -atau lebih tepat disebut perintah.

"Aku akan tetap disini," tolak Sasuke "menjagamu," lanjutnya

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini! Sandiwaramu tidak akan berarti apa-apa!"

BRAKK

Sasuke menghentakkan tangannya dikasur yang sedang Sakura tempati, tangannya tepat berada di atas bantal tempat kepala Sakura tersandar. Sakura kaget, degupan jantungnya terasa semakin cepat. Sasuke ingin membunuhnya -itu yang difikirkannya.

"Bukan sandiwara lagi, sekarang kita serius."

"A-apa?" Sakura sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, dia harap, Sasuke dapat menjelaskan semuanya.

Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam mata kehijauan milik Sakura. Tatapan serius. "Kita benar-benar pacaran sekarang, kau **milikku**!"

-xXx-

Lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat berjalan cepat menuju kelas seni, dia mencari seseorang, seseorang yang saat ini sedang bersama dengan orang lain. Akhirnya, lelaki ini sampai juga dikelas seni, dan dengan segera dia menanyakan keberadaan gadis yang dicarinya kedalam kelas itu...

"Mana Sakura?" Tanyanya to the point

"Di-dia di-di U-UKS..."

-xXx-

"Serius?" Gadis itu masih tidak mengerti. Otaknya bercampur aduk, antara ucapan Ino yang memintanya untuk menjauhi Sasuke dan Sai, dan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Mana yang harus dicernanya dahulu? "Ma-maksudmu-"

Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan dekapannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura yang terasa sangat tidak normal. Sakura memang sedang sakit, langkah benar dia membawanya kesini.

"Kau milikku, tidak ada yang bisa mengambilmu dariku."

"Sasuke? Kau...? Ehn... Ki-kita, kita serius?"

Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Sakura. "Serius." Sakura tersenyum bahagia mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke.

'Asyyiiiikkkkk! sekarang aku resmi jadi pacar Sasuke!' batinnya bahagia. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, dia ingin menikmati dengan jelas pelukan lelaki yang sekarang sah menjadi suami, eh pacarnya ini.

"Hmmm... Sasuke. Terimakasih sudah jadi baik." Ucap Sakura polos

"Jadi, selama ini aku jahat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengendurkan pelukannya

"Hmm... lumayan. Eh tidak. Kau sangat jahat! Kau bahkan membuatku menangis. Kau lelaki pertama yang membuatku menangis!" ucap Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke tersenyum manis. "Hn, benarkah? Prestasi yang tidak buruk!"

"Heh dasar!" Sasuke memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Oh ya Sasuke, hmm... a-apa kau dan Sai, memperebutkanku?"

"Mengapa kau berfikiran begitu?"

"Ada seseorang yang bilang begitu, Apa itu benar?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya...mempertahankan milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun merebutmu dariku."

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau kau begitu!" Ucap Sakura tertawa, bahkan dia lupa bahwa saat ini dia sedang sakit.

-xXx-

"Aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya sekarang, dia sedang bahagia." Ucap seseorang dari luar UKS

-xXx-

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai dirumah. Sakura tersenyum sangat bahagia, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, tak ingin melepas.

Tapi senyuman bahagia mereka disambut oleh wajah sedih dari wajah Fugaku, Sai dan Mikoto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Sakura...hmm... kau harus sabar ya," ucap Mikoto

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sakura takut

"Ayahmu..." jawab Fugaku

"Ke-kenapa dengan ayah?" Air mata mulai bercucuran, Sakura bisa merasakan aura menakutkan dari ucapan Mikoto.

"Ayahmu, meninggal."

* * *

**bersambung...**

* * *

AAA...

asli, chapter ini melenceng jauh dari perkiraan awal!

Padahal gak ada tuh mati-matian, eh... jadi ada. Tapi gak papalah ya?

Pengen bikin Sakura nya sedih, kan udah ada Sasuke disampingnya.. **aw..aw..aw...**

hmm..maaf ya, kesehatan ak baru membaik! SERIUS, jadi gak bisa lama-lama.

**makasih udah setia menunggu..**

**Review lagi ya... Thanks a lot.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Mendapat sambutan buruk dari anggota keluarga Uchiha, bukan—tapi berita yang menjadi penyambutnya. Berita menyakitkan yang harus dia terima dihari bahagia ini. Ayahnya, telah pergi meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Sakura hanya terdiam. Ada rasa tidak percaya dalam benaknya, rasanya baru saja kemarin dia bermanja-manja dengan ayahnya. Dan sekarang, apa semua itu hanya kenangan? Tidak mungkin Mikoto bercanda dengan hal yang tidak lucu seperti itu.

Dan Sakura tahu, semuanya memang benar.

Sakura masih berdiri ditempatnya. Tapi air mata mulai mengalir lembut dipipinya.

"Ayahmu meninggal, karena serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba," ucap Mikoto. "Ka-kami… turut berduka, Sakura. Kami harap kau bisa ikhlas."

Sakura tersenyum disela isak tangisnya. "I—iya, aku baik-baik saja," Sakura membuka suara. "Ehm… bisakah tante memesankan tiket kereta untukku—untuk kembali ke Kirigakure. Sepertinya… waktuku menetap disini telah berakhir," pinta Sakura

"Oh, ya. Akan tante usahakan."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar permintaan barusan. Kembali ke Kirigakure? Itu berarti… mereka akan berpisah? Bukankah mereka baru jadian secara resmi hari ini?

Perlahan Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata dipipinya. Melewati Sai yang dari tadi memperhatikannya—terutama memperhatikan sikap Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat berubah.

* * *

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter # 9**

**_`Saya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk membaca fic ini, bagi yg merasa fic ini tidak layak untuk dibaca, atau tidak sebaik yang anda mau... saya harapkan anda mengerti dan bersikap bijak. Just Go`_**

**

* * *

**

Sakura memasuki kamarnya—dan segera menutup pintu serapat mungkin. Dia tak ingin seseorang melihatnya menangis—menangis selepas ini. Air matanya tercurah begitu saja saat dia sendiri diruangan peribadinya ini. Dia tidak sanggup menahan kesedihan yang datang dengan tiba-tiba ini. Semuanya terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya. Dia hanya ingin menangis—menangis sepuasnya… ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa.

"Hiks… a—ayah. Mengapa secepat ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tidak kuat… hiks," ucapnya disela isakannya.

'Klik' Pintu kamar terbuka. Lalu masuklah lelaki yang dikenalnya.

"Kau… jangan berhenti menangis. Menangis saja."

"A—aku… harus kuat Sasuke. Kalau menangis terus… aku selamanya akan menjadi orang lemah."

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. "Aku ada disini."

"Tapi… setelah ini. Kau tidak akan bisa memelukku lagi. Aku akan kembali kerumahku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau benar-benar akan pulang ke Kirigakure?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dengan kita?" Tanya Sasuke. "Kita baru saja jadian? Kau akan melupakan semua ini?"

"A-aku tidak mungkin akan melupakan semua ini Sasuke. Hanya saja… aku harus pulang… bagaimana pun juga aku harus pulang!" ucap Sakura. "Lagi pula… aku cuma di Kirigakure—"

"Kau fikir Konoha dan Kirigakure itu dekat heh? Siapa yang bisa tahan menjalin hubungan sejauh itu?"

"Aku pasti tahan! Tapi… jika kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu…. Aku tidak akan memaksakannya. I—itu terserah dirimu. Jika kau ingin mengakhiri segalanya…"

"Sakura… mengapa kau egois? Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu! Tanpa memikirkan aku!"

"Sasuke! Kau tahu, aku baru saja menerima berita sangat buruk? Aku terluka, dan tentu saja ibuku juga! Disana dia membutuhkanku! Aku tidak mungkin bersikap egois—dengan hanya memikirkan kekasihku dan melupakan keadaan ibuku yang sangat terpukul disana! Kau yang egois!" bentak Sakura

Air mata makin deras mengalir dipipi Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Sasuke "Silahkan pulang kedesamu. Aku tidak perduli dengan semuanya!" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

'_Sasuke…. Kau belum berubah. Mengapa kau makin menyakitiku?'_

_~ooo~_

Selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar -kamar yang selama ini jadi tempat dia beristirahat, dan setelah ini, mungkin dia tidak akan merasakannya lagi. Sesaat, Sakura memperhatikan kamar sementaranya ini. Semua kenangan saat dia baru saja tiba disini seperti diputar ulang dihadapannya, semuanya terasa nyata.

Sangat nyata, dimana Sasuke dan dirinya bertengkar hanya karena masalah membersihkan kamarnya.

_"Ehn, sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantu kalian sampai selesai, tapi barusan temanku telfon. Dia minta aku kerumahnya sekarang. Penting!" _ucap Sai

_"MAKSUDMU KAU AKAN MENINGGALKAN KAMI BERDUA UNTUK MEMBERSIHKAN KAMAR YANG DIPENUHI DEBU INI!" _Sasuke naik pitam

_"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu akan jadi begini." _Sai langsung mengaktifkan puppy eyes mode.

_"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Mungkin temannya Sai sedang dalam kesulitan." _Ucap Sakura

_"Hn. Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Dah~!" _Sai lalu pergi—meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

_"Ehn Sasuke, kau letih?" _Tanya Sakura

_"Ya Tuhan. Hobbymu itu suka bertanya yang aneh-aneh ya? TENTU SAJA AKU LETIH?"_

Sakura tersenyum geli mengingat hari itu_. _"Aku memang menyebalkan ya?"

Setelah itu, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Bersiap untuk meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan dirumah ini.

_~ooo~_

Tampak Sai telah menunggu Sakura diruang tamu bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya. Mereka telah bersiap untuk melepas kepergian Sakura untuk pulang ke desanya.

"Tante..." Sakura menghamburkan pelukannya pada Mikoto. "Maaf selama ini telah merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak sayang, kedatanganmu dirumah ini, membawa warna baru untuk kami," ucap Mikoto sambil membelai rambut merah muda Sakura. Lalu mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga dirimu ya. salam untuk Ibumu disana," ucap Fugaku sambil memegang pundak Sakura. "kalian pasti kuat."

"Terimakasih paman!" Ucap Sakura sambil terenyum manis.

"Sai akan mengantarmu ke stasiun. Maaf kami tidak bisa mengantarmu," Ucap Fugaku

"Err... tidak apa-apa," ucap Sakura. "Tapi... dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia pergi, dia bilang ada urusan sekolah," jawab Sai. "Apa kita harus menyusulnya?"

"Eh, tidak perlu. Ayo kita berangkat. Nanti aku ketinggalan kereta!"

Lalu Sakura dan Sai menuju stasiun Konoha dengan mobil milik Sai.

_'Sampai jumpa Konoha... sampai jumpa Sasuke...'_

_~ooo~_

**Stasiun Konoha.**

Sakura berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sai yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

"Sakura... tunggu sebentar!" ucap Sai sambil menarik tangan Sakura. "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu!"

"Ayo cepat katakan. Aku sudah terlambat!"

"Sakura... aku menyukaimu..."

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. "Sa-sai... ta-tapi-"

"Aku tidak memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu semuanya." potong Sai. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Sasuke dihatimu."

"Sai..." Sakura memeluk erat tubuh Sai. "terimakasih untuk semuanya," lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan melupakanmu," Ucap Sakura lalu menaiki kereta yang sebentar lagi akan bergeser dari tempatnya. "Daahh~!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Sai.

Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Saat kereta semakin jauh dan Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi, Sai kembali kemobilnya, dan meninggalkan stasiun.

_~ooo~_

_'Cihh... mengapa kau pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku, Sakura?'_

_'Mengapa aku harus terlambat sampai disini heh?'_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

Yey, selesai juga ngetiknya. :)

Gimana nih chapter 9? aneh gak? =_=

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca.

Makasih juga buat mereka* ini... yang mau mereview di chapter kemaren :: **saya, Hikaru Fujiwara, Crunk Riela-chan, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Yumicho Kiky0 Kanukawa, Rin Akari Dai ichi, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, tralalala trililili, uchiha nasya san, Pitophoy, Shinji aishiteru, Rievectha Herbst, D-kiro YoiD, shizukari fourteen, 4ntk4-ch4n, Ryuka-Akira, Fidy Discrimination Miaw-Miaw, Youchi Hikari, Aurellia Uchiha, Farah aishiteru sasusaku, Dhevitry Haruno, Haruno Bonita Kyoto, Staacha, Michiru no Akasuna, Just Ana, AKasuna No RyuuSei-venfoldism, Xxxreaders, jE'E, Uchiha 'Pytha' No Aka Suna, SasuSaku, amie uzumaki, Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls, breakbullet.**

Maap Gak bisa bales satu-satu :(**  
**

Thanks... :*

Wish u Like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Dengan kasar Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumahnya. Perasaan kesal, marah, menyesal… bersatu dalam benaknya. Dia kesal dengan sikap Sakura beberapa saat lalu, baginya itu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi… tidakkah Sasuke berfikir, bahwa yang kekanak-kanakan itu dirinya? Tidakkah dia berfikir, mungkin jika dia bias mengerti Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan berakhir buruk seperti ini.

Ya, andai saja Sasuke seperti itu.

Xxxx

* * *

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter # 10**

**_`Saya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk membaca fic ini, bagi yg merasa fic ini tidak layak untuk dibaca, atau tidak sebaik yang anda mau... saya harapkan anda mengerti dan bersikap bijak. Just Go`

* * *

_**

Sasuke mengehempaskan dirinya di atas kasur. Jari-jarinya memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa sakit. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dirinya dan Sakura belum genap sehari menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu… berakhir begini saja?

Terdengar seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Orang tadi belum menjawab, memilih untuk duduk dulu di atas kasur—berada di samping saudara kembarnya.

"Kau bodoh." Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Hanya sebuah pernyataan yang ingin sekali Sai ungkapkan pada Sasuke.

"Keluar!" perintah Sasuke tajam.

Sai diam. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Lihat? Kau itu tidak pantas memiliki Sakura." Sai berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Sasuke—tidak keluar seperti apa yang diperintahkan kembarannya. "Kau hanya bisa menyakitinya, membuatnya menangis-"

"DIAM, SAI!" bentak Sasuke.

"-membuatnya sakit hati," Sai masih melanjutkan. "Dan yang pantas untuknya-"

BUGHH

Satu tinjuan keras mengahantam sudut bibir Sai. Daerah itu kini dialiri darah segar berwarna merah gelap. Rasa sakit terasa sangat nyata di sana.

Dengan pelan, Sai mengusap sudut bibirnya itu—yang menjadi korban kemarahan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ini sakit." Sai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. "Tapi hati Sakura pasti lebih sakit dari ini," ucap Sai lalu keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, dan melempar apapun benda yang ada di dekatnya.

Xxxx

Setelah berjam-jam di atas kereta api. Akhirnya Sakura sampai juga di Kirigakure, tanah kelahirannya. Seharusnya orang-orang akan bahagia jika pulang kembali ke kampung halamannya. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Senang, bukan sesuatu yang bisa dirasakannya saat ini.

Ketika sampai dirumahnya, suasana sangat sepi. Sepertinya dia terlambat untuk melihat wajah ayahnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Sakura…" suara serak seseorang memanggilnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Ibu?" Sakura melihat di hadapannya, wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata merahnya yang sembab. Sakura segera menghamburkan pelukan pada wanita itu. "Ayah mana?" tanya Sakura

"Di-dia sudah dikuburkan sayang…"

"Mengapa tidak tunggu aku, bu?"

"Ma-maaf…"

"Aku akan ke makam ayah!" ucap Sakura kemudian berlari meninggalkan ibunya. Yang dia fikirkan hanya satu, ayah.

Xxxx

Sakura berlari menerjang tanah yang becek yang terkena hujan semalam. Bahkan sesekali dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi dia tidak berhenti. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya. Dia ingin segera sampai kesana.

Sampailah dirinya di pemakaman umum. Dia belari memasukinya, melihat satu per satu pusara yang ada di sana. Mencari goresan yang bernamakan ayahnya 'Asuma Sarutobi'. Dan tentu saja itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat tak hanya ada satu nisan di sana.

Menangis dan berlari. Sakura merasa lelah hingga dia terjatuh di depan pusara seseorang. Pusara yang kelihatannya masih baru. Masih dipenuhi bunga-bunga segar. Sakura perlahan bangkit, lalu memperhatikan tulisan yang tergores di nisan tersebut…. Nama ayahnya.

Sakura sekali lagi terjatuh, kini tepat di atas tanah basah tersebut. Terasa hangat. Seakan dirinya memeluk tubuh sang ayah.

"Ayah… mengapa begitu cepat? Kau bahkan belum melihatku menjadi seorang seniman 'kan?" tanya Sakura. Tubuhnya dipenuhi butiran-butiran tanah hitam. Dia tidak menangis. Dia tidak ingin menangis di depan ayahnya. Dia ingin kuat.

Perlahan titik-titik air jatuh dari langit. Makin lama, titik-titik air itu makin ramai dan cepat. Jatuh menghantam Sakura dan sekelilingnya. Hujan yang datang denga tiba-tiba dan deras. Ingin berlari, tapi tak ada lagi kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuh Sakura.

Perlahan, semua terasa gelap.

Xxxx

KRIEET

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Lalu langkah seseorang yang sengaja dipelankan. Agar tidak membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur. Tamu ini, lalu mengusap pelan kening orang yang sedang tertidur tadi.

"Sasuke…" gumamnya pelan.

Merasa terpanggil, Sasuke perlahan membuka mata. Dan di hadapannya terlihat seseorang – wanita yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sakura?" ucapnya. Mata onyxnya belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

Gadis tadi mengehentikan gerakan tangannya. "Ino. Aku Ino." Suara tak lagi selembut tadi.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu melihat lagi ke arah gadis di depannya. "Ino? Sedang apa kau di kamarku?"

"Aku… ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku… rindu denganmu."

"Keluar!"

Ino terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Kamar Sai bukan di sini," ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk guling di sampingnya.

"Tapi aku-"

"Keluarlah. Aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun."

Dengan rasa kesal dan malu, Ino memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana. Dia tahu, di saat seperti ini… Sasuke akan sangat menyeramkan.

Xxxx

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Dan melihat suasana di sekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan pusing. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah… berada di makan ayahnya, lalu di serang hujan deras yang datang tiba-tiba. Lalu… mengapa sekarang bisa ada di dalam kamar? Kamar yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Aku di mana?" tanyanya. Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang masuk. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

Merah.

Dia melihat sosok berambut merah di hadapannya. Sosok itu tersenyum lembut. Matanya terlihat sayu. Memandangnya saja membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

"Aku ada di-"

"Di kamarku," jawab orang itu, seakan tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Sakura.

DEG

"A-apa?" Sakura masih bingung. "Me-mengapa aku memakai baju kering dan… ini baju lelaki 'kan?" Sakura terkejut. Dia baru menyadari semua itu.

"Kau pingsan di makan. Aku membawamu kesini. Karena kau basah, aku meminjamkanmu pakaianku." Orang tadi tersenyum. Bukan senyum mesum.

Sakura terbelalak. "A-apa? Kau melihat semuanya?"

Dia menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku tidak semesum itu," dia tersenyum lagi. "Nenek Chiyo yang menggantikan pakaianmu."

"Nenek Chiyo?"

"Dia nenekku. Sekarang sedang membuatkan makan malam."

Sakura merasa lega dengan ucapan lelaki di depannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Sakura…"

"Aku Sasori. Salam kenal." Lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Salam kenal," ucapnya.

"Hmmm… salam kenal," ucap Sakura lalu menjabatkan tangannya pada Sasori.

Hangat.

Sangat hangat.

xxxx

* * *

**TBC...**

**Thanks  
**

**Feedback! **_(buru-buru)_


	11. Chapter 11

Sejak perkenalannya dengan Sasori sekitar setengah jam lalu, Sakura dan Sasori masih berbincang-bincang hangat di dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna merah itu. Ruangan itu tidak begitu besar –namun sangat rapi. Sakura masih tidak percaya bahwa kamar ini ditempati oleh seorang lelaki. Ya, lelaki… yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai sosok pemalas yang tidak mau mengurus kamarnya sendiri. Tapi sekarang, anggapan Sakura salah besar.

"Kau… baru pindah ke sini?" tanya Sakura sambil sesekali meniupi teh hijau yang masih mengepul dalam cangkir yang baru diberikan Sasori untuknya.

"Ya, baru sekitar…" Sasori terlihat berfikir, "… tiga minggu lalu," ujarnya.

'Srup,' Sakura menghirup the hijau hangatnya, lalu meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja. "Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ucap Sakura dengan senyumannya.

"Sasori… makan malamnya sudah siap!" ucap seseorang dari luar kamar –suara itu terdengar serak –menandakan sang pemilik suara sudah tak lagi muda.

"Ah! Ya, Nek! Aku akan segera ke sana!" ucap Sasori sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. "Ayo, nenekku telah menyiapkan makan malamnya!"

"Aa!"

-xXx-

* * *

**She is Mine**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto (forever, and never be mine T.T)**

**Story © Mila Mitsuhiko**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan keanehan lainnya—tapi nekat dipublish.**

**Chapter # 11**

**_`Saya tidak memaksa siapapun untuk membaca fic ini, bagi yg merasa fic ini tidak layak untuk dibaca, atau tidak sebaik yang anda mau... saya harapkan anda mengerti dan bersikap bijak. Just Go`

* * *

_**

Selesai meyantap sajian makan malam di kediaman Sasori, Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sakura sedikit tidak enak telah menyusahkan keluarga kecil ini. Bagaimanapun, dia masihlah orang asing untuk keluarga ini.

Namun, baik Sasori maupun nenek Chiyo tak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Meskipun hujan telah berhenti, tapi hari sudah sangat gelap. Jalanan tanah di luar sana sudah sangat sepi. Hanya koakan burung hantu dan kebun-kebun dengan pepohonan lebatlah yang menghiasi malam di luar sana. Sakura harus ingat… ini **desa **Kirigakure –bukan **kota** Konoha. Tak ada gedung-gedung bertingkat di sini. Tak ada gemerlap kehidupan malam di sini. Jika jam sepuluh malam di Konoha dia bisa menemukan kerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu di tempat hiburan –maka di sini dia tak akan menemukan apapun selain pepohonan –cahaya bulan –dan koakan suara burung hantu.

Maka dari itu, Sakura hanya bisa menuruti sepasang nenek dan cucu itu. Meskipun dalam hatinya; ia memikirkan ibunya yang tentu saja mencemaskan dirinya.

-xxx-

"Jadi… ayah dan ibumu telah meninggal sejak kau kecil?" tanya Sakura. Saat ini dirinya dan Sasori sedang bersandar di sebuah kursi rotan di ruang tengah rumah Sasori.

"Ya, begitulah. Saat umurku enam tahun."

Sakura dapat melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah lelaki di sampingnya itu. Ia merasa bersalah mengapa tak bisa mengatasi rasa penasarannya tentang di mana ayah dan ibu Sasori berada, kalau saja ia tak bertanya di mana mereka, Sasori tak akan menjawab; mereka sudah meninggal. Dalam hati, Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf…" ucap Sakura.

Sasori menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pink di sampinya. "Bukan apa-apa," ucapnya –diiringi senyuman manis dari bibirnya.

Sakura hanya balas tersenyum. "Kehilangan orang tua itu… sangat menyakitkan…" ujarnya. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh. Namun gagal. Dia menangis. Lagi.

Sejenak, Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh punggungnya. "Kau masih punya ibu, Sakura," gumam Sasori.

Sakura bisa merasakan saat ini lengan Sasori mengusap kepalanya.

"Sasori…"

"Ah!" Sasori menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Maaf, aku… hanya ingin menenangkanmu," ucapnya.

"Hmm," Sakura tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa. Kurasa, aku mau tidur dulu. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Sasori bangkit dari duduknya. "Pakailah kamarku."

"Lalu, kau di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bisa tidur di mana saja, " jawabnya enteng.

"Tapi… aku sudah banyak menyusahkanmu hari ini!" tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuanmu lebih dari ini, Sasori!"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Sasori membenamkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celananya. "Kau tamu di sini. Lagipula, cuma malam ini saja 'kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa lagi berdebat dengan Sasori. "Baiklah," ucapnya.

-xxx-

Cicitan burung di pagi hari menambah semaraknya pagi yang cerah hari ini. Setelah kemarin sore diterjang hujan yang cukup lebat –hari ini, matahari sudah mau menampakkan sinarnya. Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan kamar yang semalaman ditempatinya, Sakura bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Setelah berpamitan dengan nenek Chiyo, Sakura dan Sasori –yang akan mengantarnya pulang- memulai perjalanan mereka menyusuri sungai kecil dan jalanan setapak yang sedikit becek –akibat hujan lebat kemarin. Sesekali Sakura terjatuh akibat tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura bisa melihat barisan sayur sawi dan berbagai sayur lainnya berjejer di kiri-kanannya. Dan setelah tahu itu peninggalan ayah Sasori, Sakura makin takjub dengan areal tanam itu. _'Jadi Selama ini... Sasori lah yang meneruskannya? Yang melanjutkan pertanian ayahnya?'_ fikir Sakura.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih. Rumahnya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasori dan mengajaknya untuk singgah dahulu, tapi Sasori menolaknya.

Ia beralasan bahwa ia harus mengurusi kebunya yang mungkin sedikit berantakan akibat hujan lebat semalam. Mendengar itu, Sakura tak bisa memaksanya.

-xxx-

Sesosok lelaki tengah bersandar di dinding putih nan dingin. Matanya terpejam -seolah ingin membantu otaknya untuk melupakan segala macam kejadian pada hidupnya, yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit membebaninya. Berseteru dengan sang adik, bertengkar dengan seorang gadis, bahkan... sampai membentak seseorang yang **pernah** diinginkannya. Dia sadar, dia memang dingin dan kasar. Tapi dia tak pernah menjadi sekejam ini dalam hidupnya.

Tak pernah sebelumnya.

Namun suara bisik-bisik membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya.

_"Kau yang tanya!"_

_"A-aku ti-tidak ma-mau!"_

_"Lho? Ini 'kan idemu!"_

_"A-aku ma-malu!"_

"Mau apa kalian?" suara beratnya menghentikan diskusi kedua wanita di depannya. Dua wanita itu terdiam -sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Kami... ingin menanyakan keberadaan Sakura," ucap siswi dengan rambut berwarna kuning. "Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk?"

"K-kami mengkhawatirkannya," sambung siswi dengan rambut biru tua.

Lelaki ini hanya menatap dua siswi itu dengan tajam. "Bukan urusanku," ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan dua siswi itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi!"

"Eh! Ja-jangan kejar di-dia, Temari!"

"Ayo, Hinata! Ikut aku!" Bukannya berhenti, Temari malah menarik lengan sahabatnya yang bernama Hinata, untuk ikut mengejar lelaki bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan kelasnya. Dan saat ia berhenti, dua siswi yang mengikutinya juga berhenti di belakangnya. Kesal. Ia kesal dengan sikap dua siswi itu yang menanyakan di mana Sakura saat ini. Sesuatu yang berusaha untuk dilupakannya.

Sesuatu yang berusaha untuk tak dihiraukannya.

"Mau apa lagi?" Tanyanya kesal.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Temari angkat bicara. "Tolong beritahu kami, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

"Cih, aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya," jawab Sasuke sinis.

"T-tapi, k-kau kan k-kekasihnya..."

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menahan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya. "Aku tidak peduli apapun tentangnya. Aku tidakk tahu dia di mana," ujarnya, "dan aku... bukan lagi kekasihnya. Camkan itu!" ucapnya kasar. Setelah itu berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Temari dan Hinata hanya memantung. Terkejut dengan apa yang barusan diucapkan Sasuke.

Baru kemarin mereka melihat Sasuke dan Sakura -teman mereka- mesra bersama... dan sekarang, semua itu berakhir?

-xxx-

Sakura melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Dia yakin, ibunya telah menunggunya. Mengingat dirinya yang tak pulang semalam. Apalagi sang ibu baru ditinggal ayahnya. Dia merasa bersalah mengapa bisa membiarkan ibunya menangis sendiri di rumah. Harusnya, di saat sulit seperti ini, seorang anak berada di samping sang ibu... menguatkan ibu yang sedang rapuh seperti ini.

Namun, Sakura terkejut saat dirinya telah sepenuhnya memasuki rumahnya.

Sang ibu tengah berbincang dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam. Dan suara lelaki itu... sangat familiar.

Dia...

"Sakura!" suara sang ibu terdengar di telinganya. "Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Sang ibu sambil bangun lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Ibu mencemaskanmu!"

"Maafkan aku, Bu."

Ibu Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Lihat, dia datang... menyusulmu dari Konoha," ucap Kurenai.

Emerald Sakura kini memandang lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sa-"

Ucapannya terputus saat lelaki yang dikenalnya ini memeluknya erat.

"Sakura..." gumamnya di puncak kepala Sakura. "...kini aku sadar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihat dirimu..."

Sakura membeku.

"...aku sadar, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mendengar suaramu..."

"...aku tak bisa hidup tanpa dirimu... Sakura..."

Sakura melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan lelaki ini. "Sai? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

**TBC**

* * *

Apdet!

Apdetnya lumayan cepet kan? Hehehe.

Thanks buat :

**Lucy121 **(udah di apdet)

**Valkyria_Sapphire** (udah panjang belom?)

**Thia2rh** (udah diapdet)

**Kurousa Hime** (makasih udah dikasih tau, kalo ada typo, bilang lagi ya!)

**uciha ailya-chan** (hahaha, tenang aja, SasuSaku bakalan baik-baik aja :D)

**mizu chan **(Wuahahhaha, jangan kasianin Sasu, biarin aja dia mahh!)

**Made kun** (maaf ya... saya gak sempat dan kadang sering males :[ thanks, kalo ada typo bilang lagi ya!)

**Sakura 'Cherry' Snowfalls** (sudah diapdet!)

**Hanayaka Teru** (Gak gagap lagi kok ;] makasih, udah diapdet nih!)

**4ntk4-ch4n** (gak akan kenapa-napa kok ;] udah diapdet!)

**Uchiha Sakura97** (udah diapdet!)

**Uchihanunu** (waahh.. makasih banyak!)

**LucCy ZaNiitha** (Akang Saso emang cute! tapi dia **PUNYA** saya!;] hahaha)

**agnes BigBang** (sudah diapdet!)

**amie uzumaki (**ini udah agak panjang kan? ;] hehehe)

**Hana yuki** (Emm... Ita gak main di sini... hehehe... pasangan Saso? ya** SAYA**! hehehe... liat aja nanti ;] hehe)

Atas reviewnya ;]

...

_**coment ya! biar gak males ngapdet.**_

_**Thanks a lot! :)**_


End file.
